Le Travesti
by LusM
Summary: Un certain Mangemort dévoile un charme insoupçonné qui va déclencher des réactions dont il se serait bien passé (oui, j'adore torturer mes perso préférés, c'est comme ça !). Bon je sais pas trop comment résumer l'histoire, voyez si ça vous plait ou non ;) Cette fic est un essai, je ne suis pas sûre de pondre quelque chose d'énorme. LV/HP/LM
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Troisième fic !

Je sais que ce n'est pas très raisonnable de ma part, mais celle-ci est juste un essai. Je vais poster ce prologue, puis un premier chapitre dans quelques temps et je vais voir si ça marche. Si oui, je la continuerai, sinon j'arrêterai ; je ne suis sûre de rien avec cette fic, c'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, mais j'ai un peu de mal à la coucher sur papier...

**Prologue**

Severus luttait pour ne pas s'endormir sur son chaudron. Il avait veillé toute la nuit afin de ne pas rater cette potion. À présent, elle était presque terminée. Il ne manquait que quelques heures de repos dans le chaudron puis rajouter de la poudre d'asphodèle une minute avant de la mettre en fiole. Rien de bien _sorcier_, si on osait l'expression, mais il fallait rester vigilant.

Soudain, de grandes flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée. Il en sortit Lucius Malfoy, le meilleur ami du potionniste. Ce dernier se réveilla soudain en voyant apparaître son ami.

- Lucius, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! bafouilla-t-il.

- Si tard, tu veux dire ! répliqua le blond avec un regard amusé. Cela fait une heure au moins que j'aurais dû arriver !

- Heu…

- Je vois, soupira Lucius agacé. Tu as **encore** oublié que je devais venir avant la réunion. Ça fait pourtant plus de vingt ans que les choses marchent ainsi. Bref ! Passons.

Il s'approcha du potionniste pour observer ce qu'il préparait. Sourcils froncés, il tenta de deviner ce qu'était la potion.

- Quelle mixture mijote encore là-dedans ? demanda-t-il, ne trouvant pas.

- J'essaie de trouver un remède contre la dragoncelle, ce qui demande _beaucoup_ de concentration, répliqua Severus, faisant comprendre à son ami qu'il le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

- Pff… de toute manière, je suis pas venu pour cela ! Le Maître nous attend et nous sommes déjà en retard. Alors n'espère pas que c'est avec une potion qui ne le regarde en rien que tu vas te faire pardonner. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Le maître des potions fit un vague geste en direction d'une lourde malle. Le blond s'en empara et la tira jusque dans un petit bureau à l'arrière de la pièce. Severus put à nouveau se concentrer pleinement sur son chaudron.

- Vert, murmura-t-il en constatant la couleur de la potion. Je crois que cette fois, c'est bon. Peut-être que j'aurais dû moins forcer sur les crins de licorne, mais nous verrons.

Lucius ressortit quelques instants plus tard et alla se contempler dans un miroir. Severus releva la tête et, dès qu'il le vit, eut le souffle coupé.

- Heureusement qu'en tant que gradé j'ai le droit de m'habiller autrement qu'avec ces costumes ridicules de simple Mangemort, déclara Lucius en observant son reflet. Ces masques horribles et froids, ces robes si amples qu'on a l'impression de nager dedans… brrr ! Bref ! Nous y allons ?

- …

Ne prêtant pas attention au mutisme soudain de son ami, le blond se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, qu'il jeta dans le feu.

- Manoir Jedusor ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Et il disparut dans les flammes devenues vertes. Severus resta un moment encore immobile silencieux, puis sembla reprendre vie. Il suivit son camarade, tout en se demandant ce que celui-ci avait derrière la tête pour se comporter ainsi.

_À suivre…_

Je commence tranquillou, les vrais évènements vont commencer dans le Chapitre 1.

Au passage, quelqu'un sait-il comment faire pour faire des alinéas ? Parce que j'ai beau retourner le site et l'ordi dans tous les sens, impossible d'introduire un alinéa ne serait-ce que d'une case... Help, please !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, je ne suis vraiment pas forte en humour donc j'ai modifié les critères pour ne laisser que 'romance'. Je vais tenter de mettre une ou deux piques d'humour, si j'ai de l'inspiration, mais je dois avouer que je vais plutôt me centrer sur le côté romantique.

**Chapitre 1**

Lord Voldemort savourait l'instant, trônant sur l'unique siège de l'immense pièce aux murs gris et froids. Aucune chaleur n'entrait, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Tout autour de lui, les Mangemorts se tenaient debout, silencieux. Devant lui, les grandes portes noires ornées d'argent s'étaient refermées. Entre la porte et lui, Harry Potter, flanqué de ses deux acolytes, le regardait avec haine.

S'aidant de grands gestes, un Mangemort décrivait la scène de capture. Les trois adolescents rôdaient autour du Manoir Jedusor, visiblement en mission d'espionnage ou de reconnaissance. S'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés et n'avaient ainsi attiré l'attention des Mangemorts, jamais ces derniers n'auraient pu les attraper ! Mais Potter, qui semblait ne pas l'entendre de cette oreille, coupa le Mangemort dans son élan :

- Nous n'étions ni en mission de reconnaissance, ni en mission d'espionnage ! explosa-t-il. Nous venons porter un message de la part de Dumbledore !

Le silence se fit autour de lui. Personne ne s adressait au Lord de cette manière, même pas le Survivant. Seulement, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se plier aux règles, même dans cette posture. Voldemort plissa les yeux, comme toujours lorsqu'il commençait à s'énerver, et se pencha un peu en avant.

- Et que me veut cet imbécile de Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il d une voix doucereuse qui glaça toutes les personnes présentes.

Harry maudit son fichu directeur qui l'avait placé dans cette situation pire que dangereuse. Il se calma néanmoins en se rappelant que c'était lui qui avait débarqué en pleine réunion de l Ordre, scandant qu'on le mettait toujours à l'écart, qu'il ne pouvait jamais rien savoir ni faire.

- Il propose une trêve... murmura le jeune homme.

Voldemort haussa les sourcils, oubliant sa colère qui fit place à l'étonnement le plus total, tandis que des murmures stupéfaits parcouraient les rangs de ses Mangemorts. Le Lord Noir était abasourdi. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait mal entendu, le garçon avait parlé trop doucement. Il fit son sourire le plus menaçant pour demander :

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir bien entendu ; quelle est ta requête, enfin, celle du vieux fou ?

Harry se ratatina un peu sur lui-même. Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré ? Cette situation devenait absurde, ridicule, autant que la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé sa grande gueule, ce soir-là, et laissé les membres de l'Ordre cogiter tranquillement leurs petits plans d'approche ?

- J'ai dit, recommença-t-il d'une voix faible, que Dumbledore propose une trêve, durant laquelle deux ou trois des nôtres viendraient se mêler à vos troupes et inversement. Je possède ici une missive dans laquelle il écrit :

« Tom,

Nous ne cessons de frapper chacun dans l'autre camps, sans obtenir d'autre résultat que d'amoindrir les forces adverses pour finalement revenir au point de départ. J'en ai donc conclu que nous devrions procéder autrement : puisqu'en se faisant face, nous n'arrivons à rien, essayons de trouver un accord, qui conviendrait à tous. Mais pour cela, il faudra que nous apprenions à nous connaître : je propose ainsi que tu envoies quelques Mangemorts vivre parmi nous, tandis que Messieurs Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger resteraient parmi vous.

Cela nous empêcherait de subir d'autres pertes inutiles et de gaspiller notre temps et notre énergie.

A. Dumbledore »

Voldemort en resta baba. Le vieux fou rigolait, non ? C était sûrement un effet de la vieillesse. Oui, ce devait être cela. Impossible autrement. Le Lord Noir s'apprêtait à partir dans un rire moqueur et envoyer les trois jeunes croupir dans une des geôles du Manoir, lorsque Narcissa Malofy, douée d'une grande intelligence - ce qui faisait qu'elle avait droit à un rang élevé parmi ses Mangemorts -, s'avança pour prendre la parole.

- Je dois avouer que cette proposition est assez surprenante, au premier abord, déclara-t-elle. Mais elle n'est pas insensée : elle relate exactement les faits. Nous n'avançons pas de notre côté et vice-versa, car à chaque fois que l'Ordre perd un membre, il en est de même pour nous. Alors, pourquoi ne pas considérer ce que nous propose là Potter comme une option envisageable ?

Là, il n'en revenait vraiment pas : comment cette femme si sensée pouvait-elle accorder un peu de crédibilité à ces mots ? Mais elle était sérieuse. Voldemort retomba dans son siège. Pourquoi est-ce que ce moment de pure extase, où il savourait enfin sa victoire, devait être troublé par cette proposition idiote de Dumbledore ? Et pourquoi ce c... s'obstinait-il à l'appeler « Tom » !

Harry, de son côté, rangea d'un geste fébrile la lettre qu'il avait sortie du revers de sa veste. Il n avait plus qu'à prier pour ne pas finir comme ses parents dans les minutes qui suivaient. Il se doutait que Voldemort enrageait du fait qu'il les tenait pour une fois sous sa coupe et que, si ses Mangemorts se rangeaient du côté de Narcissa, sa vengeance n'aurait peut-être jamais lieu. Lui-même aurait préféré pouvoir régler son compte à cet énergumène, mais si la paix était la seule solution pour le sauver d'une mort certaine...

* * *

- Attends !

Severus devait presque lui courir après. L'autre ne semblait pas s'essouffler et marchait à une allure soutenue, la tête haute. Le potionniste commençait à fatiguer et il pesta contre cet imbécile qui avait choisi de contourner le château par le parc pour se rendre à la salle de réunion.

- Attends-moi, te dis-je ! s'énerva Severus. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, mais je te recommande de ne pas y aller comme ça ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un goût très modéré pour la plaisanterie !

- La plaisanterie ! répliqua l'autre. Ses idéaux eux-mêmes sont devenus de la plaisanterie ! Nous en sommes au point mort ! Dans chaque camps ! Alors, s'il veut s'amuser en nous convoquant, c'est comme il veut ! Mais je garde ma liberté !

Severus s'arrêta pour souffler, appuyé contre un mur. Lucius se tourna vers lui, ses beaux yeux gris le couvant d'un regard réconfortant. Les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent en un sourire discret.

- Ne t'en fais pas, essaya-t-il de le rassurer. Je ne risque rien. Il ne risquerait jamais de me perdre, je suis un allié trop puissant. Là, ça te convient?

Le potionniste leva son regard sur lui et le détailla pendant deux longues minutes. Il finit par fermer les yeux avant de se redresser en poussant un long soupir.

- Comme tu voudras, capitula-t-il. Mais je continue à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Lucius haussa les épaules et reprit sa route d'un pas plus modéré, permettant ainsi à Severus de le suivre facilement. Ses pas le menèrent devant une lourde porte en bois à l'arrière du manoir. Elle donnait sur un couloir qui menait directement à la salle de réunion des Mangemorts par une porte arrière qui permettait d'entrer discrètement lorsqu'on était en retard. Le blond poussa le battant et entra, suivi du potionniste. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à une toute petite porte qui se remarquait à peine tellement elle était simple.

Il était temps.

* * *

Harry observait le bout de ses pieds, n'osant pas regarder Voldemort tandis que celui-ci réfléchissait sur le sort que tous trois devraient subir. Le jeune homme savait ne pas faire preuve d'un grand courage - ce qui ne faisait pas vraiment honneur à sa Maison -, mais quelle autre réaction avoir lorsqu'un tortionnaire fou étudie la situation en se demandant s'il va vous laisser une chance ou vous torturer un peu avant de vous tuer sans plus de cérémonie ?

Le brun se décida à jeter un coup d'oeil discret à l'assemblée. Après tout, que risquait-il à le faire ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur plusieurs Mangemorts masqués. D'autres avaient retiré leurs cagoules et il put reconnaître MacNair, Crabbe et Goyle seniors, les Lestranges ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy. Un grincement presque imperceptible se fit entendre et Harry distingua Rogue - dont il connaissait la position d'espion - qui se faufilait parmi les Mangemorts pour se retrouver dans les premiers rangs ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy qui vint se poster à côté de Narcissa Malfoy.

...

Attendez... on peut la refaire, là ? Qui s'est posté à côté de qui ? Harry releva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la nouvelle venue et il put constater que ce n'était pas Narcissa Malfoy : ses traits étaient plus prononcés, ses mains semblaient moins délicates et ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus mais gris acier. Gris acier... se pourrait-il que cette femme soit...

* * *

Lord Voldemort avait déjà connu l'échec, la victoire, la haine, la souffrance, la joie. Certaines choses l'avaient déjà surpris. Mais deux chocs pareils en une journée ! S'il en venait un troisième, il en mourrait sans doute sur le coup ! Heureusement qu'il y avait ses Horcruxes. Son plus fidèle Mangemort venait de détruire l'image menaçante et surtout sérieuse de son mouvement. Mais que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? Ils devaient sans doute être un vendredi 13, il ne voyait pas d'autre raison à tous ces malheurs qui lui tombaient dessus en si peu de temps.

* * *

Harry observait la ou plutôt _le_ nouveau venu. Car ce n'était pas Narcissa Malfoy mais bien son époux qui venait d'arriver. L'homme s'était maquillé discrètement, optant pour un peu de crayon afin de souligner ses yeux ainsi qu'une touche de rouge à lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une tresse qui reposait sur son épaule. La robe qu'il portait était rouge sombre ; ses épaules étaient presque entièrement dénudées, les longues manches aux extrémités évasées tenant tout juste sur le bout de ses épaules. Quelques broderies noires recouvertes de diamants et rubis ornaient le devant de la robe. Celle-ci se portait près du corps sauf en dessous des hanches. Pour terminer, de belles boucles en forme de roses étaient suspendues au bout de ses oreilles et une bague montée d'un énorme rubis ornait son majeur gauche.

Harry ne sut dire s'il le trouvait magnifique ou ridicule, trop abasourdi. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à penser, tellement le choc était grand ! Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Voldemort, il s'aperçut que celui-ci essayait visiblement de ne pas regarder son excentrique Mangemort. Ce dernier, qui ne se rendait apparemment pas compte de l attention qu'on lui portait - ou peut-être bien que cela ne lui importait guère -, discutait à voix basse avec son épouse. Il ne s'aperçut pas des regards qui commencèrent à le fixer, ni du fait que son Seigneur ne se concentrait plus sur l'objet de la réunion mais sur lui.

Un raclement de gorge fit revenir tout le monde à la réalité et tous se tournèrent vers Severus Rogue qui haussait un sourcil à l'attention de Voldemort. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre puis saisit l'allusion et revint aux trois captifs. Il aurait bien voulu leur faire subir quelques petits Doloris pour s'amuser avant de les éliminer mais une certaine lassitude s'était emparée de lui tout d'un coup et, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, il donna son verdict d une voix lasse.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

POV Harry :

La porte se referme dans un claquement brusque derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner que je suis à présent seul. Je n'en reviens pas : alors que j'étais sûr de finir avadakedavrisé après quelques heures de torture en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, j'ai vu un Voldemort frôlant la crise de nerfs demander – ou plutôt ordonner – à deux de ses sbires de nous conduire au Manoir Malfoy, où nous logerions durant la période indiquée par Dumbledore, le tout d'une voix de dépressif.

Éberlué, je me pince pour vérifier que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Je constate ainsi qu'être pincé est très douloureux, que je ferais bien de me couper les ongles et qu'en effet je suis bien éveillé. Surtout, rester calme. Pour me changer les idées, je décide de faire le tour de mes appartements : ceux-ci sont en deux parties : une salle de bain luxueuse contenant une baignoire digne d'une piscine municipale et une chambre qui rendrait fait jaloux le plus riche homme d'Angleterre – sauf s'il s'avère que Lucius Malfoy est le plus riche homme d'Angleterre, ce dont je ne doute pas.

D'ailleurs, homme ou femme ? Comment faut-il se comporter avec ce type ? Le comportement de l'aristocrate en a dérouté plus d'un à la réunion – Voldemort lui-même n'avait su comment réagir. C'est que je ne me suis jamais trouvé en présence d'un travesti, encore moins s'il s'agit d'un homme aussi arrogant et froid que Malfoy.

- Raah ! Mais c'est quoi cette situation ! je râle.

- Je me pose la même question, répond une voix glaciale dans mon dos.

Je me retourne d'un bond pour me retrouver nez à nez avec ledit travesti. Celui-ci a gardé l'accoutrement qu'il portait à la réunion. Ses yeux me fixent d'un air de dédain que je trouve profondément détestable et son visage arbore le même masque froid que d'habitude. Voilà bien une chose qui ne risque pas de changer !

- Vous désirez quelque chose ? je demande sèchement.

- Sur un autre ton Potter ! réplique Malfoy. Vous n'êtes pas ici en position de force ! Vous avez beau être l'invité de mon Maître, vous n'en restez pas moins dans ma demeure et ne pouvez rien m'apporter car ici c'est moi qui possède les pleins pouvoirs. Je venais vous avertir qu'un elfe sera mis à votre disposition et que nous mangeons dans une demie-heure. Tâchez d'être ponctuel et de vous habiller correctement ! Nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'accepter des clochards impolis à notre table.

Après cette aimable tirade, Malfoy se retire sans plus de cérémonie, faisant lui aussi claquer la porte derrière lui. Eh ben, je sens que je vais m'éclater ici... Non non, je ne désespère pas du tout...

Bon ben je vais me changer dès à présent, d'une part parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et d'autre part parce que monsieur je-suis-un-parfait-Malfoy-et-je-pète-plus-haut-que -mon-cul me fait légèrement peur avec sa nouvelle dégaine : en vérité, ainsi accoutré, le blond me fait un peu penser à Hermione et j'ai comme la bizarre impression que les crises de colère des deux individus atteignent à peu près la même intensité – ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Je me mets donc à la recherche d'une penderie, lorsqu'un 'pop' sonore me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et aperçois un elfe de maison qui s'incline devant moi.

- Je m'appelle Dipsy, se présente la créature (N/A : merci les Télétubbies XD). Je serai à votre service durant tout le temps de votre séjour en ces lieux. Appelez-moi et j'apparaîtrai aussitôt pour répondre à tous vos désirs.

- Heu... c'est cool heu... Tinky-Winky... (N/A : XD j'avais prévenu l'humour pourri)

- Dipsy, monsieur.

Rien à battre.

- Ok, moi c'est juste Harry s'il-te-plaît. Donc, Whisky, pour l'instant je cherche la penderie. Ton maître m'a dit de me changer mais je sais pas s'il est courant que j'ai comme qui dirait pas trop eu l'occasion de faire mes valises.

- Oh mais monsieur Juste-Harry ne doit pas s'en faire monsieur, répond l'elfe avec un sourire rayonnant. Maître Lucius prévoit toujours une ou deux tenues de rechange pour les invités dans un cas similaire au vôtre, monsieur.

- Ah, dans ce cas, tu pourrait me montrer, Taxi ? je demande.

Dipsy ne se le fait pas dire deux fois : il s'empare d'un petit tableau accroché près de la salle de bain. Celui-ci s'avère être une toute petite porte, comme pour dissimuler des coffres secrets dans les films d'espionnage. Cette ouverture dissimule en fait un morceau de nacre, sur lequel l'elfe souffle doucement. Le mur s'ébranle aussitôt et se déplace pour laisser apparaître une immense penderie, dont je ne peux même pas apercevoir le fond.

- Alors, monsieur Juste-Harry est satisfait monsieur ?

- Oui, c'est bon merci, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, je réponds en souriant.

L'elfe s'apprête à disparaître lorsqu'il se ravise.

- Oh ! J'oubliais monsieur : maître Lucius m'a dit de vous rapporter ces paroles exactes : « dites à monsieur Potter que la douche existe et qu'elle sera sûrement utile à la construction de sa vie sociale, surtout pour ce qui est des odeurs et s'il n'est pas d'accord, prévenez-le que nos Sombrals ne se nourrissent pas uniquement de viande animale et un changement de régime ne serait par pour leur déplaire. » Voilà ! Il ne manque rien !

Et il disparaît aussitôt. En fait, je le soupçonne d'avoir attendu ce moment pour me répéter les dires de son maître. Grincheux, je me dirigea vers la salle de bain en maugréant contre la bande de tarés avec laquelle je serai obligé de vivre durant combien de temps déjà ? Un an ! Si je survis jusque là...

Allez, un peu de bonne volonté ! Je suis pas si faible, quand même ! _We are the champions !_ Bon, elle est où la douche... C'est la véranda de dix mètres carrés dans le fond de la pièce ou la cabane en diamant de l'autre côté ? Bon, va pour la véranda. C'est ça ! Trop fort !

Je crois que je devrais arrêter de dialoguer tout seul dans ma tête parce que je ne tiens pas à devenir fou – quoique avec l'autre bande de coincés, ça risque pas de tarder. Je prends cette fichue douche en pestant contre ce c... de Malfoy avec ses phrases pleines d'insinuations et je retourne choisir une tenue dans la penderie.

…

Deux ou trois tenues, mon...

- Harry ?

Qui peut bien me rendre visite ? On frappe une nouvelle fois. Je crie d'attendre cinq minutes et j'opte pour un jean noir et une chemise blanche. En mode le-type-qui-drague-mais-qui-fait-comme-si-de-rien- n'était, je décide de laisser les boutons du haut ouverts. Quelle tête ferait ce coincé de Malfoy senior si je me ramenait avec une rose entre les dents et que je l'invitais à danser, lui et sa robe de soirée ?

- Harry ? Tu as fini ?

C'est bon ! Pas moyen de rester tranquille deux minutes. Je vais ouvrir et découvre mes deux meilleurs amis, eux aussi propres et bien habillés, mais avec des têtes de déterrés. Bienvenue au club... Je les invite à entrer et ils s'assoient côte à côte sur le rebord du lit. Pour ma part, je reste debout, bien trop nerveux. S'ensuit un grand silence. Je m'adosse au mur. Ron jette un regard à ma penderie et ricane. Je suis sûr qu'il a la même.

- C'est étrange, quand même, vous ne trouvez pas ? demande subitement Hermione.

Ron et moi nous retournons vers elle. Tandis que mon ami hoche la tête, je réponds :

- T'as raison. Tout ça est parti de cette fichue réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle j'aurais jamais dû assister. Ensuite, on part en mission et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore trouve de mieux comme moyen de s'en sortir si on se fait attraper ? Une lettre demandant la paix entre la Lumière et les plus noires Ténèbres. You-pi...

- Ouais mais au moins on est vivant, mec, réplique Ron. Et puis essayons de voir le bon côté des choses. On va pas se morfondre pendant un an, si ?

- Ok, je dis, alors dis-moi quel est le bon côté des choses ?

Grand silence. Merci, Ron. C'était une belle tentative de nous remonter le moral. Je regarde ma montre. Il nous reste cinq minutes avant le début du repas. Juste le temps d'arriver, de dire bonsoir et de passer à table. Je propose à mes deux amis d'y aller, lesquels acquiescent. On sort donc en blablatant et en riant. Seulement, au bout de dix minutes, au beau milieu d'un couloir, on s'aperçoit qu'on ne connaît pas le chemin pour se rendre à la salle à manger et que ce Manoir devrait plutôt porter le nom de « labyrinthe ». Malfoy va nous assassiner.

_À suivre..._

Je m'essaie à l'humour, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais. La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je vais profiter de mes vacances pour m'avancer sur toutes mes fics. En attendant, je cherche un moyen de rallonger mes chapitres.


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà ! Comme le chapitre précédent était plutôt court, j'ai décidé de poster celui-ci dès à présent.

Bon, j'ai du mal avec les POV parce que j'ai pas l'habitude, désolée. J'espère m'améliorer dans les chapitres à venir.

J'ai remarqué plusieurs commentaires me disant que le but de mon histoire n'est pas très clair. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vraiment expliqué, mais je ne sais qu'ajouter à part cela : c'est une histoire romantique, avec quelques piques d'humour si j'y parviens. La naissance d'un amour étrange. Je vais voir si je peux y ajouter une touche d'aventure. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

POV Harry :

Je me mets à imaginer très vite tous les moyens de torture que pourra nous faire subir Malfoy senior pour nous tuer à petit feu. Il nous plongera lentement dans un chaudron d'huile bouillante, nous suspendra au plafond par les cheveux, nous arrachera un à un les ongles des pieds, nous...

- Monsieur Juste-Harry ?

Mon sauveur ! Je regarde Tchoupi s'approcher de moi en souriant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

- Dipsy est confus, monsieur Juste-Harry, s'excuse-t-il. Il a oublié de vous indiquer le chemin de la salle à manger. Dipsy va se punir, monsieur.

- Pas la peine Pepsi, je le rassure – sous le regard d'avertissement d'Hermione, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Conduis-nous plutôt à tes maîtres.

Il se met rapidement en route et nous devons presque courir pour le suivre. Il nous mène à travers un dédale de couloirs plus ou moins sombres : en effet, je ne vois pas d'autres couleurs que le noir, le bleu nuit et le vert foncé. Bon, au moins un visiteur égaré saura tout de suite chez qui il est s'il se risque à rentrer dans ce fichu manoir – oui, même de l'extérieur il est menaçant. La seule touche de clarté provient des torches et des visages pâles encadrés de cheveux blonds peints sur des tableaux, ceux-ci représentant sûrement la lignée Malfoy. Même en passant rapidement devant, j'ai le temps de remarquer que certains tableaux sont vidés de leur personnage. L'explication survient quelques mètres plus loin, lorsque j'aperçois un attroupement dans l'une des peintures. Les personnages semblent en grande discussion. Ils parlent rapidement à voix basse, comme s'il partageaient un secret – ou des commérages que le maître de maison n'accepterait pas.

Je n'ai plus le temps d'y réfléchir. Nous sommes arrivés devant une grande porte en chêne, ornée de rubis, de diamants et d'émeraudes. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la pièce qui se trouve derrière des meubles d'or, des verres en diamants et des couverts en argent. Franchement, je ne pense pas trop exagérer.

Fin POV

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement et les trois amis entrèrent. Ils se postèrent au milieu de la pièce sans trop savoir quoi dire. Les Malfoy étaient déjà présent, tenant chacun un verre de brandy. Ils ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention aux arrivants, laissant ceux-ci dans leur embarras. Finalement, Lucius Malfoy se leva du canapé de cuir et vint faire face à ses « invités », les toisant. Il alla ensuite déposer son verre sur la table, lançant au passage d'un ton acerbe :

- La ponctualité ne semble pas être le fort des adeptes de la Lumière. Vous auriez dû être là il y a de cela vingt minutes. Hors de question que cela se reproduise, vous m'entendez ?

Harry aurait bien pris la bouteille d'alcool pour la lui renverser sur sa robe de soirée bleu nuit luxueuse et ses cheveux qu'il avait dû mettre un temps fou à arranger en une coiffure parfaite. Ce type l'exaspérait avec son orgueil et ses grandes manières. Le jeune homme choisit cependant de se calmer, sachant que contre ce genre de personnes, l'énervement et la violence ne servait à rien si ce n'était à leur montrer qu'ils avaient gagné.

- Nous aurions bien voulu arriver plus tôt, répliqua Harry en contenant sa colère, seulement je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais on n'habite pas ici et votre Manoir est un vrai labyrinthe. Donc, évidemment, on s'est perdu.

POV Draco :

Je crois que je vis la pire journée de ma vie elle avait si bien commencé pourtant ! Le Maître nous a convoqué cet après-midi pour une réunion de la plus haute importance : en effet, le célèbre Harry Potter et ses deux idiots d'amis avaient été capturés ! Enfin, cette guerre interminable allait finir ! Jusque là, tout allait bien. Là-dessus, cet idiot de Potter a sorti une lettre de Dumbledore proposant une _trêve _! Sur le coup, j'ai pensé « nan mais c'est pas possible ! Le vieux débris se croit chez les Bisounours ou quoi ! ».

En vérité, j'étais certain que cet idiot de celui-qui-a-survécu-mais-pas-si-longtemps allait se faire rembarrer direct et exécuter en bonne et due forme. Mais rien ne peut se passer normalement quand ce type est dans les parages : ma mère, _ma mère_, a expliqué à notre cher Seigneur que Dumbledore n'avait eu une si mauvaise idée, qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette guerre. Mais elle allait se finir, la guerre, là, Maman ! Il aurait suffit de les exterminer vite fait, bien fait.

Et puis là, le bouquet final. Mon père, cette fois-ci. Il faut avouer qu'il a sorti le grand jeu. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ! C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé lorsque je l'ai vu apparaître... habillé en femme de la haute société ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait tellement bien fait qu'on aurait presque pu croire que c'était ma mère. La même beauté froide, presque la même stature. En tout cas, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais cela a semblé être le déclic pour le Maître, qui a demandé à Mulciber et Avery de conduire les trois demeurés... _chez nous _! Je hais ce type. Non mais parce qu'il vienne pas juste passer un week-end, ils squattent un an ! Une corde, où y a-t-il une corde ?

J'en reviens à mon père. Il semble vraiment sérieux dans son histoire de travestissement. Je sais pas d'où lui vient cette subite attitude, mais je ne pense pas que ça vienne d'hier : vu sa parfaite maîtrise du travestissement, il doit avoir fait cela plusieurs fois. Certainement avant ma naissance, car jamais auparavant je ne l'avait vu habillé et maquillé à la manière d'une femme – à moins qu'il l'ai fait dans des circonstances auxquelles je préfère ne pas trop penser.

Revenons à la situation présente. Potter, Weasley et Granger sont dans mon salon – Dieu quel cauchemar ! –, à attendre je ne sais quoi, sans doute qu'on les invite à s'asseoir ou à venir se joindre à nous. J'imagine parfaitement les tête d'ahuris qu'ils doivent faire et je me retiens de rire. Pour rien au monde je ne lancerait une hilarité qui dissiperait leur gêne. Gêne que nous trois Malfoy nous plaisons à conserver chez eux par notre absence de réaction face à leur arrivée, par pur sadisme. Quelle belle famille ! Le silence qui règne doit être pesant à nos _chers invités_.

Mon père finit par se lever, car rester trop longtemps sans réaction risque de nous faire passer pour des demeurés – et aussi parce qu'on a faim ! – et se dirige vers les trois abrutis de service. J'avoue qu'il a la classe en toute circonstance ! Je suis si fier d'être son fils. Je les observe du coin de l'œil, toujours immobile. Il les toise et ils semblent se ratatiner sur place sous son regard. C'est vrai que mon père peut être assez impressionnant quand il le veut. Tremblez, bande d'incapable ! Toujours si fier et droit, il leur lance une remarque sur leur manque de ponctualité. Il semble les ménager car sa remarque est assez gentille, trop à mon goût. Ce à quoi Potter réplique qu'ils se sont perdus. Mais il est complètement stupide ou quoi ?

- J'ai mis un elfe à la disposition de chacun, dit mon père froidement. Vous pouviez faire appel à eux à n'importe quel moment.

Ah.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

Potter _est_ complètement stupide. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma mère et nous nous levons pour rejoindre mon père. Il s'installe à la place du chef de famille, en bout de table, moi à sa gauche et ma mère à sa droite. Les trois autres n'ont pas bougé. Mon père sort une cigarette qu'il cale sur la bague prévue à cet effet (N/A : voir le onzième épisode des Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie avec Lampion et Larosière, je ne sais pas comment décrire la bague), l'allume avec son briquet aux armoiries de la famille avant de leur lancer :

- Vous comptez nous regarder dîner ou vous joindre à nous ? Je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'il faut faire à chaque fois ! Nous n'en sortirions pas.

D'un pas hésitant, Potter et ses acolytes s'approchent de la table. C'est bon, on n'est pas des monstres, quand même ! Si ? Il semblerait... Dans ce cas, c'est sympa comme boulot. Granger s'assoit à côté de ma mère, Weasley à côté de moi – le mauvais sort semble me poursuivre – et Potter face à mon père. Celui-ci porte la cigarette à sa bouche, tire longuement dessus avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. La classe, quoi. Ses manières se sont également modifiées : ses gestes ressemblent à ceux d'une actrice vedette de cinéma, qui semble continuellement jouer une grande pièce de théâtre. Celles pour qui la vie elle-même n'est justement qu'une pièce de théâtre, dont on doit encore rédiger le script. Je crois que je me répète, mais il a vraiment la classe. Il ne semble pas du tout ridicule, tellement il endosse bien le rôle de son personnage.

Potter le fixe droit dans les yeux. Tous deux gardent un visage impassible. Ses amis, ma mère et moi-même sommes les spectateurs « invisibles » de cet échange silencieux. Je grave ce moment dans ma mémoire comme celui d'une « bataille passive », dont aucun ne sortira vainqueur : l'arrivée des elfes trouble tout le monde et Potter rompt le contact visuel, surpris par cette apparition. Les mets de premier choix sont déposés sur la table et je vois Weasley ouvrir des yeux ronds, tandis qu'il laisse sa mâchoire pendre inélégamment sans doute n'a-t-il jamais rien vu d'autre qu'un plat de pâtes chez lui ! Il est tellement pauvre... Je tends la main vers un premier plat en ricanant, lorsque mon père m'arrête d'un geste. Souriant de manière hypocrite, il me dit :

- Laisse donc nos invités se servir en premier, Draco. As-tu oublié les règles de la politesse ?

Bien sûr que non. Je lui souris en retour et retombe dans mon siège. Ce n'est qu'un moyen de plus d'embarrasser nos invités. Ils ne semblent pas savoir comment réagir à cette soudaine marque de respect. Je sais quel genre de questions ils doivent se poser : la politesse doit-elle leur dicter de nous inviter à se servir avant eux ou simplement d'obéir aux paroles de mon père ? Les plats sont-ils empoisonnés ? Je m'insinue rapidement dans l'esprit de Weasley et y découvre cette seule question décourageante : « y a-t-il une limite à la quantité de nourriture que chacun doit se servir ? ». J'hésite à lui répondre que, par politesse, les invités doivent manger le moins possible.

Heureusement, Granger est là pour sauver ses crétins d'amis. Elle se sert en petite quantité de chaque plat, tandis que mon père l'observe attentivement, guettant le moindre faux pas. Elle n'en fit pas. Qui eût pu croire que les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Moldus fussent si bien élevés ? Potter et Weasley finirent par l'imiter, leurs gestes restant toutefois plus gauches. Ah, ma mère semble avoir apprécié la réaction de Granger et attaque la conversation avec elle. Franchement, où va-t-on ?

Fin POV

Seules les deux femmes discutaient entre elles. Les hommes se contentaient de regards suspicieux les uns entre les autres parmi eux ; seul Malfoy senior ne semblait pas prêter attention à la situation. Le regard dans le vague, il portait régulièrement la cigarette à ses lèvres, tirait un certain temps dessus avant d'expirer de grandes bouffées de fumée. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Son esprit semblait insondable, sa personne inatteignable. Harry l'observa tout le long du repas. Quel étrange personnage, quel changement soudain chez lui. Le jeune homme décida de briser l'ambiance pesante qui planait au-dessus de la table :

- Comment allons-nous s'organiser pour cette année ? demanda-t-il à Lucius sur le ton de la conversation.

Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le fixant d'un air las.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, répondit le jeune homme exaspéré, mais nous devrons cohabiter toute une année durant. Alors, comment voulez-vous qu'on s'organise ?

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, répliqua Luicus d'un ton sarcastique, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prévoir grand chose. Je n'étais pas prévenu que j'accueillerai le Survivant et deux de ses amis en tant qu'invités d'honneur sur l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry ne trouva rien à dire. Ce type commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer avec ses grands airs. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant arriéré de qui le maître des lieux était obligé de s'occuper. Le jeune homme retomba dans son siège et concentra son attention sur le blond. Celui-ci avait repris son attitude désintéressée. Le jeune homme regarda son hôte porter la cigarette à sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien ses lèvres étaient fines. Et ces doigts longs et fins qui se laissaient tomber au bout de cette main d'albâtre semblaient si délicats.

Le brun se reprit. Quelles pensées avaient traversé sa tête ? Ces propos sur Malfoy senior étaient déplacés, il les avait imaginés dans un moment de divagation, mais le sérieux n'y avait pas sa place. Exténué, il espéra que ce dîner ne traînerait pas trop.

Draco, agacé par cette tension, entreprit d'engager une conversation sur le Quidditch. Les quatre hommes discutèrent un certain temps sur la prochaine Coupe du Monde, sur les différentes équipes, le talent de chaque joueur, les résultats obtenus. Hermione se joignit un instant à la discussion mais, peu intéressée par le sujet, se remit à discuter mode et musique avec Narcissa.

* * *

Vers vingt-deux heures, les convives éreintés quittèrent la table un à un. Deux elfes reconduisirent Ron et Hermione à leur chambre respective, puis Draco quitta la table et enfin Narcissa. Seuls restaient Lucius et Harry. Ce dernier, pourtant tout aussi fatigué que les autres, était décidé à percer à jour l'aristocrate. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : pourquoi avait-il rejoint Voldemort ? À quel âge ? Quelle était la vie d'un aristocrate ? Pourquoi détestait-il autant les Weasley – le brun était persuadé qu'il y avait une autre raison que la classe sociale, l'argent et l'amour qu'Arthur portait aux Moldus – ? Pourquoi se travestissait-il ? Depuis quand ?

Il n'était pas particulièrement passionné par toutes ces choses-là, mais puisqu'ils allaient devoir se côtoyer un an durant, Harry était dans l'avis que chercher à se connaître était la meilleure des idées une guerre continuelle serait lassante et inutile. De plus, il ne pouvait nier être fasciné par l'aristocrate : sa classe, ses manières. Il y avait également cette impression que Lucius était intouchable, inébranlable, une force de la nature telle que le brun n'en avait jamais vu.

- Vous devriez imiter les autres, dit le blond dans un murmure. La journée fut lourde en émotions et je vous sens exténué.

Harry se contenta de le fixer, impassible. Lucius tourna vers lui son regard orageux. Le jeune homme fixa le mercure de ses yeux, tentant de déceler la moindre émotion derrière ce masque d'impassibilité. Masque que l'aristocrate se décida finalement à briser pour afficher une expression amusée. Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette.

- C'est extrêmement nocif, déclara Harry en fixant la flamme qui surgit du briquet.

- Non, ce sont des cigarettes sorcières, répliqua Lucius. Elle ne représentent aucun danger pour la santé, elles ne sont même pas addictives. Elles peuvent même être utilisées pour soigner : certaines sont faites d'ingrédients habituellement utilisés pour les potions de guérison au lieu de boire le remède, on l'inhale.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Harry cherchait désespérément un moyen de le briser, d'exprimer ce qu'il désirait. Ce fut le blond qui s'en chargea, dardant sur lui un regard scrutateur.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier à des personnes que je connais peu, déclara-t-il froidement. Même Draco en sait peu sur mes intentions et les raisons de mes actes. N'espérez pas en connaître plus sur moi de cette manière-là ce que vous désirez, vous l'obtiendrez en le méritant.

- Dites-moi juste quelle attitude je dois adopter, répliqua Harry sur le même ton – il se leva et alla se poster face à l'âtre. Loin de moi l'envie de vous manquer in-intentionnellement de respect pour ensuite vous entendre dire que je suis sans savoir-vivre et que je n'accepte pas l'accord à présent scellé.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Harry entendit son interlocuteur remuer, les pieds d'une chaise racler le sol.

- Contentez-vous de faire ce qui vous semble le mieux, répondit Lucius. C'est de là que l'on voit la véritable nature des gens. Je ne saurai vous juger en dictant vos actes.

- Soit. J'espère cependant ne pas vous déplaire par mes manières et que bientôt vous vous ouvrirez à moi. Votre défi est des plus intéressants. J'aime lorsque l'on me pose ce genre d'obstacles je gagnerai, car j'en ai la conviction.

Le doux bruissement d'une robe sur le sol se fit entendre. Lorsque celui-ci lui parla Harry sentit le souffle du blond sur sa nuque :

- Serions-nous du même monde, Mr Potter ?

Harry se sentit parcouru d'un étrange frisson tandis que l'aristocrate s'éloignait. Se retournant rapidement, le jeune homme le vit disparaître par la porte. Le blond avait défait son chignon, laissant ses cheveux retomber librement sur ses épaules. Cela était plus sauvage et plus fascinant encore aux yeux de Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire.

- Peut-être bien, Mr Malfoy, peut-être bien.

_À suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, ce chapitre fait un peu roman d'aventure mais c'est pas dut tout mon but en écrivant cette fic. Je vais essayer de me recentrer sur la romance dans un ou deux chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Après sa discussion avec Lucius, Harry était resté environ vingt minutes à contempler l'âtre du salon avant d'aller se coucher. À vrai dire, il ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'il faisait, la fatigue et l'alcool aidant à l'embrouiller. En se réveillant, il ne se souvint pas de quelle manière il était retourné à sa chambre, ni comment il s'était retrouvé dans son lit en pyjama. Tout ce dont il se rappela, ce fut la promesse, ou plutôt le défi que lui avait lancé son hôte. Et lui, bêtement, il avait accepté de rentrer dans son jeu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'avait aucune connaissance du terrain sur lequel il s'aventurait. Il était comme un combattant parti à la guerre qui ne savait ni sur qui tirer, ni où avancer. Si, il avait une cible : Lucius. Mais de quelle nature seraient les balles qu'il tirerait ? Et quel impact voulait-il vraiment qu'il y ait sur le blond ? Car des deux, il n'y avait que ce dernier qui connaissait les règles du jeu auquel tous deux se prêtaient.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte de Harry, qui s'extirpa de ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité. Cette dure réalité. Il ricana et invita son visiteur à entrer, sans se soucier plus que cela de l'accueillir encore au lit en tenue de nuit. Il espéra que ce soit Malfoy – junior, entendait-il – pour que celui-ci fasse une crise cardiaque devant son manque de tenue et en être ainsi débarrassé. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas Draco. C'était Dipsy, l'elfe qui lui était assigné durant son séjour, qui venait le prévenir que le petit déjeuner serait servi une demie-heure plus tard et qu'ils débarrasseraient deux heures après.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre à gousset : 6H30. Il ricana de nouveau. Quelles activités pouvaient bien occuper les membres de la famille Malfoy à un point qu'ils devaient commencer leur journée si tôt ? Enfin ! Il serait bien obligé de le savoir à un moment ou un autre, de toute manière, vu qu'il allait devoir les côtoyer durant... un an. Non, il ne se faisait toujours pas à cette idée. Au moins, cela lui laisserait tout le temps de trouver le moyen de répondre correctement au défi de Lucius Malfoy, et même de le remporter – du moins il l'espérait.

Le jeune homme repoussa à grand peine ses couvertures avant de se lever, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, traînant des pieds, et entra paresseusement dans la douche. Il faillit s'y endormir de nouveau, mais se reprit rapidement en main. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, les seules choses qui puissent trahir sa fatigue étaient ses cernes et son dos voûté. Harry appela Dipsy pour que celui-ci lui montre le chemin pour se rendre à la salle du petit déjeuner. L'elfe le conduisit d'un pas bondissant qui donna au brun un mal de crâne abominable. La créature lui expliqua sur le chemin diverses choses à propos du Manoir et du mode de vie qu'on y menait – par exemple, qu'il y avait une salle pour chaque repas, y compris pour les apéritifs, deux salles de balles, trois ailes pour les invités, une grande ailes pour les habitants, un parc d'une superficie dont Harry ne retint pas la mesure tant elle était grande, des salles de repos, trois salles de sport, une tour entière pour la bibliothèque, dix-neuf serres où étaient classées des plantes pour ou moins inoffensives et dont la culture était plus ou moins légales... – mais Harry ne lui prêta qu'un oreille vaguement attentive. Il aurait voulu retourner se coucher, mais aurait ainsi pris le risque de se rendormir et de rater le petit déjeuner et pour lui, commencer la journée le ventre vide n'était pas même une pensée concevable.

Finalement, au détour de quelques dizaines de couloirs, ils parvinrent devant une nouvelle porte, sculptée en bois de rose, cette fois-ci, et ornée de sculpture en forme de créatures sauvages telles que les centaures ou les fées. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus attentivement car les deux portes s'ouvrirent, donnant sur une nouvelle salle à manger dont la décoration chaleureuse invitait le visiteur à y regarder de plus près. Une table, de forme circulaire, attirait tout de suite le regard par sa taille imposante. Des voix parvinrent à Harry, tandis que Dipsy disparaissait dans un claquement de doigts. Des volutes de fumées s'échappaient d'un siège lui tournant le dos et il devina aisément qui y était installé.

Lucius se pencha alors pour voir le nouvel arrivant et lança d'une voix beaucoup plus amène que la veille :

- Et bien, Mr Potter, ne restez donc pas là et joignez-vous à nous.

Harry s'exécuta et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Vous ne semblez pas matinal, dit Lucius avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Sans blague ? maugréa Harry.

- Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur, ajouta le maître des lieux.

- Vraiment, votre perspicacité m'impressionne, railla le jeune homme en se servant un plien bol de café fumant.

Un raclement de gorge le fit lever la tête et il tomba sur le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Draco. Il haussa les sourcils pour toute réponse et but d'une traite la moitié de son breuvage. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant un souffle dans son coup. L'odeur âcre de la cigarette remplit ses poumons, mais il fut également envoûté par ce parfum.

- Auriez-vous oublié votre parole ? murmura Lucius à son oreille d'une voix dangereuse.

- Certainement pas, répliqua Harry. Tout le monde peut être de mauvais poil lorsqu'il se réveille inhabituellement à six heures du matin, non ?

- Je vois. Vous avez de la chance de bénéficier d'un si long sommeil.

- Pourquoi, vous ne dormez pas la nuit ? C'est pourtant une activité dont le genre humain ne peut se passer.

- Je dors, mais bien peu.

- Et qu'elle activité occupe donc vos nuits à un point qu'elle vous empêche ainsi de dormir ?

Draco avala son thé de travers et se mit à crachoter sans aucune élégance, tandis que Lucius lui lançait un regard noir.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? dit le quadragénaire d'une voix menaçante.

Le brun comprit aussitôt et bafouilla :

- Oh ! Je... je n'insinuai aucune hypothèse douteuse, rassurez-vous.

Un silence tendu s'installa et Harry s'en sentit encore plus gêné. Ils restèrent environ vingt minutes ainsi, à manger en se jetant des regards en coin, sans s'adresser la parole. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ron et Hermione se joignirent à eux.

- Bonjour, salua poliment la jeune fille. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Seul un marmonnement agacé de la part de Harry lui tint lieu de réponse.

- Booon, dit-elle. Alors, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Cohabiter ne signifie pas être collés aux basques des autres vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, Granger, répondit froidement Draco.

- Merci Draco, dit Lucius d'un ton sec. Pour ma part, se radoucit-il, je travaillerai un moment avant de m'occuper des serres. Libre à vous de choisir ce que vous ferez de votre journée. Vous êtes ici libérés de toute contrainte, cependant je vous conseille de vous pencher sur votre avenir, une fois que vous n'habiterez plus en ces lieux. Ne laissez pas tomber vos études.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la salle, laissant les trois amis et son fils seuls. Harry soupira. Cette fois-ci, une dispute pouvait éclater sans qu'il soit là pour la réprimer. Agréable manière de commencer la journée, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

- Tu aurais pu être plus aimable, réprimanda doucement Hermione.

- Je suis chez moi et je fais ce que je veux, répliqua Draco. Vous êtes des intrus, ici, des « squatteurs », on n'a jamais rien demandé.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs je me demande qui pourrait bien habiter au Terrier à notre place, en ce moment, dit pensivement Ron.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'il y a des Mangemorts qui sont censés nous remplacer là-bas, pour l'échange, répondit le rouquin, et que j'espère qu'ils ne leur ont pas collé Mulciber ou Macnair.

Harry frissonna tandis qu'un sourire mauvais apparaissait sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Imagine qu'ils aient envoyé ma _chère tantine_, murmura ce dernier.

Ron lui recracha sa gorgée de café sous le choc et Hermione fit tomber sa tasse au sol.

- Une si belle tasse de collection, dit Draco en feignant l'agacement mais il était surtout énervé par le café qui le recouvrait.

- Désolé, marmonna Ron.

- Pas autant que moi, répliqua le blond.

- Au fait, où est ta mère ? demanda Harry. On ne l'a pas vue ce matin.

- Ça fait un bail qu'elle a déjeuné, elle ne s'attarde ni au lit ni à table, le matin, répondit Draco. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me changer.

Il partit rapidement. Les trois acolytes étaient seuls.

- Et vous ? demanda Hermione. Qu'allez-vous faire de votre journée ?

- Eh bien je vais demander à Mr Malfoy ou son fils s'ils ont un balai à me prêter, dit Ron. Je pourrais m'éloigner un peu de cette maison de fous et penser à autre chose.

- Et toi Harry ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, sans doute vais-je me balader dans le domaine, répondit le brun. Je vais essayer de me repérer un peu et de réfléchir à mes études prochaines, ainsi qu'à cette étrange année que nous devrons passer.

- Je vois, dit pensivement Hermione. Pour ma part, je vais me rendre à la bibliothèque. Mrs Malfoy me l'a montrée hier soir, elle est gigantesque et contient des livres traitant de tous les sujets !

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé : leur amie ne changerait jamais ! Ils l'écoutèrent donc parler de cette fabuleuse bibliothèque durant tout le reste du petit déjeuner, puis Harry les quitta et retourna dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à ses amis quant à la raison de sa randonnée : ce qu'il désirait vraiment, c'était réfléchir à la manière dont il devrait s'y prendre pour répondre correctement au défi de Lucius il avait l'étrange intuition que c'était en découvrant les lieux où l'aristocrate vivait qu'il trouverait les moyens qu'il devrait utiliser.

Comme le jeune homme se doutait qu'il marcherait beaucoup étant donné la taille du domaine, il décida de se changer avant de partir explorer les lieux il opta pour une tenue confortable : jean, T-sirt, un sweat au cas où et une paire de chaussures de sport. Il appela ensuite Dipsy pour lui demander de lui préparer une bouteille d'eau, un sandwich et un fruit et de lui apporter un sac à dos. Harry pensait bien que sa randonnée durerait une bonne partie de la journée, alors il demanda également à l'elfe de prévenir ses maîtres qu'il serait absent au déjeuner.

- Une fois prêt, il sortit du manoir, saluant au passage Narcissa Malfoy qui rentrait.

- Vous partez en excursion, Mr Potter ? sourit-elle.

- Je vais me balader dans le domaine, répondit-il.

- Dans la forêt ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de commencer par la partie ouest, puis de faire une boucle de manière à revenir par l'opposé. Bous n'aurez sûrement pas le temps de tout voir en une journée, mais ce sera une belle balade. Vous pourrez voir les chutes et le Lac des fées, mais évitez de vous aventurer trop près des grottes : on dit qu'autrefois, un ancêtre de Lucius nommé Anchius Malfoy y a créé une réserve secrète des créatures les plus dangereuses qui existent en ce monde.

- Je vois, merci du conseil, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Mais comme je ne connais pas les lieux, comment pourrais-je savoir si je me trouve dans la réserve ou non ?

- Vous vous en apercevrez, faites-moi confiance, répondit son interlocutrice. Bonne journée.

Elle rentra et le jeune homme sortit sa vieille boussole et se dirigea vers l'ouest comme elle le lui avait indiqué. Cette journée promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

Hermione s'installa dans un fauteuil moelleux, près d'une fenêtre. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un chat gris bondit sur ses genoux. Puis elle éclata de rire et le caressa derrière les oreilles, faisant ronronner le félin.

- Ha ha ! Comment tu t'appelles, toi ?

- Son nom est Perle, répondit une voix forte.

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur Lucius Malfoy. Elle se redressa.

- Perle est en quelque sorte la gardienne du domaine, continua le maître des lieux. Elle paraît inoffensive ainsi, mais c'est souvent ce qui paraît si inoffensif qui peut devenir le plus dangereux.

- Je vois, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais vous ne deviez pas travailler ?

- Si, mais j'ai besoin de certains documents qui se trouvent ici, répondit Lucius. Vous vous intéressez à l'histoire ?

- Oui, beaucoup !

- Bien, alors voici un livre traitant des légendes, dit Lucius en attrapant un livre dans les étagères, des faits et des paroles de la famille Malfoy au cours des siècles. J'espère que cela pourra vous aider à mieux nous connaître.

Hermione prit le livre et regarda le titre : « Les Malfoy, l'histoire d'une grande famille »

« Quelle modestie ! » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Merci, dit-elle d'un ton aimable. Je l'étudierai avec attention.

- Bien. Quant à moi, je dois retourner travailler, j'ai une montagne de papiers à remplir pour le Ministère.

- Oui, je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient finalement renommé cet abruti de Fudge ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix dégoûtée.

- Nous allons bien nous entendre, dans ce cas, répondit Lucius avec un sourire satisfait.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione seule avec sa lecture. La jeune fille ouvrit le livre : chaque page devait bien faire 40 cm de côté. Elle apprécia l'odeur de vieux parchemin et de poussière mêlée qui s'en dégageait cela lui donnait l'impression de détenir des siècles de savoir entre les mains, ce qui semblait être vrai pour cette ouvrage étant donné son sujet. Elle s'attaqua au premier chapitre : tout avait été entièrement rédigé à la main, d'une écriture fine, élégante et facile à déchiffrer, chaque texte étant joliment encadré, la première lettre de chaque chapitre plus grande et tracée à l'encre rouge.

Ici et là étaient glissées des lettres et des documents écrits, qui ne semblaient pas être des facs-similés. La jeune fille fut rapidement happée par sa lecture, passionnée, oublieuse de tout le reste.

* * *

Ron était exténué : ne trouvant ni Lucius Malfoy ni son fils dans le manoir, il avait choisi de faire le tour de la demeure pour voir s'ils se trouvaient dehors. Cependant, il avait mal calculé son coup : en effet, voici une demie-heure qu'il marchait et il n'était toujours pas revenu à la porte d'entrée. Éreinté et perdu, il s'assit dans l'herbe pour souffler. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et il releva la tête.

- Malfoy ! s'écria-t-il. Pour une fois tu tombes à pic !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Weasley ? répondit celui-ci d'un ton sec.

- Je te cherchais pour savoir si tu avais un balais à me prêter.

- Il doit y en avoir quelques-uns dans la remise. Suis-moi.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ladite remise. Draco sortit une petite clé en argent et ouvrit le panneau de bois. Ron n'avait pas fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'il se figea de stupeur : devant lui étaient soigneusement alignés des dizaines de balais qui semblaient flambants neufs. Il s'approcha lentement de l'un d'eux et lut l'inscription sur le manche : Éclair de Feu. Un autre : Nimbus 2004. des balais de la meilleure qualité et les plus rapides. Il se retourna et vit des étagères où un nécessaire à balais dernier cri était parfaitement rangé. Il nota au passage que la propreté des lieux était nickel.

- Choisis, lui dit Draco en lui remettant la clef. Tu n'auras qu'à refermer la porte et appeler un elfe pour lui demander de me rendre la clef. Suis-moi d'abord.

Ils sortirent et Draco pointa un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans les bois.

- Tu vois ce chemin ? dit-il. Il mène directement à notre satde de Quidditch.

- Un... un stade de Quidditch ? s'émerveilla Ron.

- Oui, répondit fièrement Draco. Celui de la dernière Coupe du Monde pâlirait de jalousie devant le nôtre.

- Eh ben ça, bafouilla le rouquin.

- Bon, j'y vais. N'oublie pas de refermer derrière toi. Oh ! Et qui – ou quoi – que tu croises dans cette forêt, s'il te dit de t'éloigner du sentier, ne l'écoute pas, ne lui adresse pas un regard et continue.

Le blond le laissa là sans rien ajouter. Ron resta un instant immobile puis alla chercher l'Éclair de Feu dans la remise. Il suivit les instructions de Draco et, après avoir refermé la porte, appela un elfe auquel il remit la clef. Il s'engagea ensuite dans les bois, balais en main, sifflotant. Cependant, ce sentiment d'aise fut de courte durée : au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, une étrange impression d'être suivi monta en lui. Légèrement angoissé, il accéléra le pas. Soudain, il crut entendre un chuchotement dans son dos. Il fit volte-face brusquement, mais ne vit personne. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une ombre quitter le chemin à toute allure.

- Merde, c'est quoi cet endroit ! marmonna-t-il en repartant d'un pas rapide. Bon, je vais suivre le conseil de Malfoy et je vais ignorer tout ces trucs bizarres.

Il trébucha à ce moment sur une branche et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Son visage était enfoui dans le sol sablonneux. Il releva la tête et tâtonna autour de lui. Il trouva un morceau de tissu à l'aide duquel il s'essuya le visage et les yeux. Une fois qu'il put ouvrir ces derniers, la première chose qu'il vit fut le bas d'une robe, dont il tenait un morceau. Ron le relâcha aussitôt et bascula la tête en arrière.

Oh merde.

Lord Voldemort.

_À suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Le terrible, le très craint, l'abominable, l'inébranlable Lord Voldemort affichait à cet instant précis l'air d'un imbécile ahuri de première classe tandis qu'il regardait s'enfuir à toute jambe le jeune Weasley. Le rouquin, après s'être rendu compte que la personne à qui il avait sans gêne aucune emprunté le bas de la robe pour se nettoyer le visage était le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, s'était relevé d'un bond, dans une prouesse acrobatique qu'on ne lui aurait pas cru possible, empoigné son balai, et avait fichu le camps, courant de toute la force de ses longues jambes aux trop grands pieds. Ledit Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui s'apprêtait à lui demander – ou plutôt à lui ordonner de dire – où se trouvait présentement Lucius Malfoy, était resté interdit devant la réaction du jeune homme. D'accord, il était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, craint de la population sorcière dans son intégralité, mais il avait juré de ne pas faire de mal à ses « _hôtes _» comme le stipulait l'accord passé avec Dumbledore, et, bien qu'il soit le méchant de l'histoire et donc un personnage sadique et cruel etc., il n'avait qu'une parole. Donc, a priori, Ronald Weasley n'avait aucune raison de le craindre – au grand dam du seigneur noir.

Voldemort reprit ses esprits et, tout en se dirigeant vers le manoir, songea à sa situation : plus personne n'avait de raison de le craindre, il – ou plutôt son second – devait héberger Harry Potter et ses amis, il ne pouvait plus causer de mal, la majorité de ses Mangemorts – notamment les plus haut placés – penchaient en faveur de l'accord passé avec l'Ordre et il semblait qu'il n'ait plus aucune autorité. Joie.

Pour ce dernier point, cependant, il espérait bien remédier au problème et c'était précisément la raison de sa venue en ces lieux. Il comptait avoir une petite conversation avec son bras droit pour que celui-ci lui donne la raison de ses agissements – par « ses agissements », Voldemort entendait son travestissement – et les cesse sur-le-champs aux yeux du Lord sombre, Lucius Malfoy avait entaché la réputation sérieuse des Mangemorts, celle-là même qui leur avait permis d'être craints de tous. Cependant, Voldemort comptait rester discret lors de cette visite : il aurait très bien pu venir en grande pompe, entouré d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts et sommer son serviteur de reprendre son comportement habituel cela aurait prouvé qu'il possédait encore du pouvoir et de l'autorité. Pourtant, il avait choisi d'agir autrement : il allait voir Lucius, discuter avec lui, faire en sorte qu'il cesse de se travestir puis repartir discrètement si le blond lui obéissait et que personne d'autre n'était mis au courant de sa visite, Voldemort espérait que le bruit courrait qu'il choisissait pour son armée des personnes sérieuses, dignes de confiance et que celles-ci, bien que capables d'un écart de temps en temps, retournaient toujours sur le droit chemin. On penserait ainsi qu'il savait choisir ses alliés parmi des personnes « de qualité ».

Tandis qu'il faisait le tour du manoir, Voldemort maudit la magie ancestrale et trop puissante pour lui qui protégeait le domaine Malfoy et empêchait d'y transplaner. Il serait arrivé bien plus vite s'il avait pu juste disparaître puis apparaître au bon endroit. C'est qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvint – enfin ! – aux portes de la demeure. Le soleil brillait, le gazouilli des oiseaux lui parvenait de la forêt, le clapoti de l'eau fraîche s'écoulant dans les fontaine avait quelque chose d'apaisant... une journée qu'il qualifia donc de déprimante. Car pour lui, beau temps et bonne humeur signifiait repos, donc ennui mortel.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la lourde porte d'un sort informulé. Après être entré il fit appel à un elfe pour qu'il prévienne son maître de sa visite. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le Grand Salon. Arrivé dans l'impressionnante pièce, il se dirigea vers un buffet, sachant pertinemment que Lucius y gardait l'une de ses fameuses bouteilles de brandy ou de whisky – un Malfoy se devait de conserver les alcools des meilleures années chez lui – et s'en servit un verre, avant d'aller s'installer dans un grand et confortable fauteuil pour attendre le maître des lieux.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. Comme le fauteuil dans lequel Voldemort était installé tournait le dos à la porte, le blond ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de la personne qu'il devait accueillir.

- J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait déranger pour rien, lança Lucius d'une voix froide. Tipsy avait l'air de dire que c'était important, alors j'ai daigné vous accordez un instant, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, donc vous devriez vous inquiéter si ce que vous avez à dire ne relève pas de la plus haute importance !

Le sombre seigneur sourit : l'attitude autoritaire et certaine de l'aristocrate parfait était la première chose qui l'avait séduit chez son serviteur, et c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il avait rapidement atteint le poste de bras droit à ses côtés. Voldemort se recomposa un visage sérieux avant de se lever de son siège. Aussitôt, les traits durcis de Lucius laissèrent place à une expression de respect et il s'inclina.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Maître, dit-il d'une voix radoucie. L'elfe ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez mon hôte. Je veillerai à ce qu'il soit puni. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le seigneur noir ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à détailler le blond : celui-ci avait opté pour une robe d'un vert sombre très seyant. Elle dégageait son cou gracile et la moitié de ses épaules. Ses longues manches moulaient ses bras. Le vêtement était orné de splendides broderies, mais, malgré l'habitude des sorciers de porter des robes, celle-ci restait résolument féminine. Les cheveux de l'aristocrate étaient remontés en une coiffure complexe, retenue par deux petites nattes partant de chaque côté de son visage, et dans laquelle il avait glissé une broche ornée de plumes et représentant un aigle d'un vert foncé scintillant. Cette coiffure se terminait sur son épaule par quelques boucles blondes. À ses oreilles étaient accrochées deux petites perles vertes. Autour de son cou, un collier de perles vert foncé et bleu nuit, très près de la gorge. Malgré l'aversion qu'il portait au travestissement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dut reconnaître que son serviteur savait manier son art à la perfection : même l'absence évidente de poitrine ne pouvait empêcher de croire que l'on regardait une femme et non un homme. S'il n'avait su qui se tenait devant lui, Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu reconnaître son bras droit.

Lucius se redressa, le regard interrogateur face au silence de son Maître, pour découvrir celui-ci plongé dans la contemplation de sa personne. Le blond crut bon de ramener le Lord sur terre et se racla la gorge. Voldemort détourna le regard et invita Lucius à s'asseoir sur le canapé. L'aristocrate fronça les sourcils, tout d'abord car il était encore chez lui et qu'il décidait de lui-même s'il s'asseyait ou non, ensuite parce qu'il trouvait l'attitude de son Seigneur étrange.

Voldemort ne savait plus trop quoi dire : d'un côté, il était pressé que son serviteur cesse de maltraiter la réputation des Mangemorts de l'autre, une partie infime de lui-même, mais bien présente, souhaitait que Lucius n'arrête jamais de se transformer ainsi en une délicate créature féminine, sans pour autant tout perdre de sa personnalité première. Quelque chose naissait en lui lorsqu'il posait le regard sur son serviteur ainsi accoutré, quelque chose qui lui tordait les entrailles, sans qu'il sache s'il trouvait cela agréable ou horrible. Il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire.

- Je souhaite, dit-il, que tu cesses de te travestir.

- Quoi ! Mais... Je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Le travestissement, c'est pour moi comme... Je me sens plus libre, dans ma peau. C'est lorsque je m'habille ainsi que j'ai l'impression d'être moi.

- Cela nuit surtout à la réputation et aux principes de mon ordre, répliqua Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Tu as sans doute remarqué que mon autorité n'est plus ce qu'elle fut, alors je te prierai de m'obéir.

- Je refuse ! s'exclama Lucius en se relevant.

Son seigneur et maître haussa un sourcil étonné : il espérait que, s'il avait choisi d'imiter l'habillement d'une femme, il n'en adopterait pas le caractère en faisant une crise d'hystérie. De plus, le comportement insoumis de son second ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il était chaque instant un peu plus stupéfait des événements qui lui tombaient dessus. Mais ce qui le surpris encore plus, ce fut l'impulsion soudaine qu'il eut en s'apercevant que la robe de Lucius était fendue sur le côté, fente révélée par le mouvement brusque du blond et laissant entrevoir une jambe longue et fine, à la peau d'albâtre, dépourvue de tout pelage. Le Lord noir n'eut qu'une envie, une idée en tête devant cette vision, poser sa main sur la peau qui semblait si douce, en découvrir les moindres parcelles. Quelle faiblesse s'imposait donc à lui ? Quelles étaient sa nature et son origine ? Jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé cela et, bien qu'il voulût en être dégoûté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce sentiment.

Lucius, gêné par ce regard insistant, se rassit, croisant les jambes. Voldemort fut ainsi brusquement tiré de sa contemplation et en fut étrangement agacé. Il remarqua rapidement que son hôte s'était chaussé de talons aiguille, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait même plus de la raison de sa venue en ces lieux. À ce rythme-là, sa fin était proche !

- Croyez bien que je vous suis tout aussi dévoué qu'autrefois, reprit le blond d'un ton calme, mais je ne peux abandonner le travestissement. Je n'ai pas osé montrer cette facette de moi, qui représente pourtant une grande partie de ma personnalité, durant des années, mais maintenant je ne peux m'en défaire. Je vous promets cependant que cela n'altèrera en rien la qualité des services que je vous rendrai.

Voldemort se passa une main sur le visage, se laissant légèrement aller devant un serviteur – même si son second – pour la première fois. Il était las de tout cela, cette comédie, cette dureté, des lois que l'on s'impose à soi-même sans en éprouver le moindre réconfort. Il se leva dans un geste plein de prestance, imité par Lucius. Ce dernier récupéra son verre pour le poser sur un buffet proche

- Bien, décréta le Lord noir dans un murmure. Si c'est ainsi... J'accepte de te laisser un temps d'essai, mais si ce comportement nuit à ton travail, je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'interdire pour de bon de te conduire ainsi et je veillerai à ce que tu obéisses – tu le feras de gré ou de force. Je n'ai peut-être plus autant d'autorité qu'avant et on ne parle plus de moi avec autant de sérieux, mais je n'ai pas pour autant perdu mes habitudes et je n'hésiterai pas à te punir au prochain écart de trop grande ampleur. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui Maître, répondit Lucius avec un sourire. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Voldemort hocha sèchement la tête avant de partir d'un pas rapide. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était que lorsqu'il avait menacé son second, il n'avait pris aucun plaisir à le faire, il s'était même senti fautif et étrangement mal à cette idée. Il devait à tout prix quitter les lieux et surtout ce maudit blond qui lui faisait ressentir d'étranges sentiments, dont les effets inattendus l'agaçaient plus que tout.

* * *

Ron courait à perdre haleine sur le chemin. Si vraiment il y avait des créatures dangereuses qui souhaitaient l'empêcher de parvenir au stade, elles seraient bien en peine de le rattraper. Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour voir si l'horrible face de serpent le suivait, sans s'arrêter de courir. C'est ainsi qu'il fit une violente rencontre avec un mur. Hurlant de douleur et de rage mêlées, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, il frotta sa joue endolorie et se tourna vers le responsable de son choc. Un mur tout fait d'argent, s'élevant et s'étendant à perte de vue. Intrigué, Ron commença à en faire le tour et tomba finalement sur une porte. Elle était se taille ridicule face au reste, sans doute pour que des indésirables ne la remarquent pas facilement. Le rouquin poussa l'un des battants qui, à son grand étonnement, s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance. Il entra et referma derrière lui, se retrouvant ainsi dans le noir le plus complet.

- Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Sa baguette émit une faible lumière dont il balaya les alentours : il se trouvait dans un couloir tapissé au couleurs de Serpentard. Des torches étaient suspendues aux murs et Ron les alluma d'un sort. Il vit ainsi, loin, trrrrrrrrrèèès loin, l'extrémité du couloir. Il se mit en marche pour l'atteindre, peu rassuré par le silence pesant qui régnait et la faible lumière qui baignait le couloir. Les murs étaient ornés de photos et tableaux diverses représentant des joueurs célèbres ou de la famille, ou encore des matchs mémorables chacun était accompagné d'une petite légende et parfois d'un commentaire. Soudain, quelque chose, pourtant presque invisible, attira le regard du jeune homme : quelque chose était gravé dans le mur d'argent pas une belle gravure, plutôt celle de quelqu'un qui serait passé par là et aurait voulu laissé sa trace, ou tout du moins celle de ses sentiments.

_Je t'aime, ma Lumière. Cesse de jouer avec moi, petit diable, et appartiens-moi._

_C._

La gravure ne semblait pas très ancienne, quelques années tout au plus. Ron vit, accrochée juste en-dessous du « C. », une longue mèche composée d'une dizaine de cheveux blonds. Il imagina alors Lucius Malfoy dans les bras d'un autre – le mystérieux « C. » – riant, échangeant des baisers, puis cet autre lui demander de l'aimer l'impitoyable aristocrate, dans l'un de ses accoutrements féminins, se détachant de son amant, tandis que la foule rugissait au-dehors en contemplant le match, lui jetait un regard dur avant de rejoindre sa place dans les tribunes. Et le pauvre bougre amoureux de graver son amour pour lui dans le précieux argent composant les murs.

Le jeune homme s'arracha à sa contemplation, gêné. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui que ces affaires regardaient. Il était ici pour voler, et non pour songer aux péripéties amoureuses de son hôte. Rapidement, Ron atteignit deux portes marquées « Vestiaires ». Il y entra, allumant d'autres torches au passage. La pièce, de taille impressionnante, comportait plusieurs bancs, ainsi qu'un bar à boissons, un garde-manger et une partie ressemblant à un petit salon, avec de confortables fauteuils et canapés, sans doute pour permettre aux joueurs de se détendre avant et après le match. Il y avait également une grande penderie, que le rouquin s'empressa d'ouvrir : elle comportait des tenues de Quidditch de différentes tailles et de couleurs variées. Il en choisit une aux couleurs de Griffondor, l'enfila rapidement et se précipita sur le terrain. Draco n'avait pas menti : il était d'une taille impressionnante.

Poussant un hurlement de joie, Ron se mit à courir sur l'herbe, dans laquelle il se laissa finalement tomber. Il respira à fond l'air pur qui l'entourait et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Il finit par se lever et enfourcher son balai. Le jeune homme s'envola. Le vent dans ses cheveux lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes, l'obligation de vivre chez les Malfoy durant un an, la possibilité de voir ainsi Voldemort assez fréquemment, son récent incident. Il était libre. En regardant autour de lui, il aperçut un paysage magnifique : une forêt verdoyante s'étendait à perte de vue. Plus loin, d'énormes chutes, scintillantes sous le soleil matinal. De l'autre côté, une sorte de monticule de pierre, dans laquelle étaient creusées plusieurs grottes. Ron apercevait çà et là quelques clairières, dont la plus grande se trouvait à l'opposé des grottes. La beauté de cet endroit contrastait sérieusement avec l'idée qu'il se faisait des Malfoy.

Le rouquin décida de ne plus penser à cette famille et il sortit un petit vif d'or de sa poche, qu'il lâcha. Dès lors, il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre que le rattraper.

* * *

Harry s'enfonça entre les arbres. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de chercher un sentier et ne le regrettait pas : il était libre d'aller où il voulait, dans cette nature magnifique. Sourire aux lèvres, il commença sa promenade à travers bois, prenant le temps de tout observer autour de lui pour que rien de ce qui l'entourait ne lui échappe. Pour l'instant, bien que l'atmosphère soit remplie de magie et que chaque arbre offrait à la vue de belles formes qui semblaient donner du mystère à la forêt, il ne distinguait rien qui puisse l'informer sur Lucius Malfoy, pas même le lui rappeler : tout semblait si pur, si serein, si libre dans cet endroit que le jeune homme commençait à se demander si cette balade était la meilleure idée pour gagner son pari. Il jeta un regard à sa montre et constata qu'il marchait depuis déjà presque deux heures. Songeur, il continua à avancer sans plus trop prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait : si ce domaine ne reflétait pas l'esprit de Lucius Malfoy, où trouverait-il les indices qui lui permettraient de remporter une victoire qu'il considérait plus grande encore que l'obtention de la trêve avec Voldemort : réussir à se faire apprécier par l'aristocrate à un point que celui-ci se laisserait aller avec lui à une attitude plus naturelle, voire qu'il le considère comme un véritable ami et se confie à lui cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais il s'agissait ici de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry frissonna soudain lorsqu'un courant d'air glacé le traversa. Étonné, car l'été s'avérait être particulièrement chaud cette année-là, il releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que le paysage avait complètement changé : à la place des arbres verdoyants, des fougères, des fruits et des fleurs multicolores, se trouvaient à présent quelques troncs racornis dont les branches sèches et tordues semblaient autant de bras mosntrueux prêts à l'attraper. Aucune verdure, pas même de l'herbe il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un lieu mort. Regardant autour de lui, Harry aperçut plus loin un monticule de pierre dans lequel étaient creusées plusieurs grottes.

_« Comment pourrais-je savoir si je me trouve dans la réserve ou non ?_

_Vous vous en apercevrez, faites-moi confiance. »_

La réserve... Il aurait dû s'en douter et être plus prudent. Tâchant de ne pas céder à la panique, mais tout de même légèrement angoissé, le jeune homme entreprit de revenir sur ses pas. Seulement, les traces qui auraient dû rester inscrites dans le sol sablonneux, les branches qu'il n'avait pas manqué de briser pour se frayer un passage, tout cela avait disparu. De plus en plus nerveux, Harry accéléra le pas, tenta de reconnaître quelques endroits – en vain, il avait très peu prêté attention à la fin de son trajet. Au bout de quelques temps cependant, il finit par se retrouver dans la partie « saine » de la forêt. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta un instant, se laissant submerger par le soulagement. Il finit par reprendre sa route et s'interdit de recommencer ses divagations. À peine une heure et demie plus tard, il parvint ainsi aux chutes. Les trouvant magnifiques, il grimpa jusqu'en haut et s'y reposa une petite heure pour pique-niquer. Sourire aux lèvres, il profita de la vue qu'il avait sur tout le domaine : celui-ci, en plus d'être immense, offrait une vue magnifique. Au loin, il vit quelqu'un s'envoler, virevolter sur un balai, au-dessus d'un stade dont l'argent étincelait sous le soleil éclatant. Cela rappela au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas monté sur son Éclair de Feu depuis bien longtemps. Il se promit de remonter dès qu'il serait rentré. Harry finit par redescendre prudemment.

Lorsqu'il parvint au Lac des Fées, il était déjà six heures passées. Fourbu, il eut l'idée de se dénicher un coin d'herbe où se laisser tomber pour roupiller quelques instants. Dans le ciel, le jour baissait déjà. Seulement, en posant le pied dans la clairière, toute pensée le quitta, tant la beauté des lieux le frappa : une eau claire, d'un bleu limpide, scintillait sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Autour, une étendue d'herbe mi-haute parsemée de fleurs rose pâle ou blanches. Et au-dessus, de petits scintillements, apparaissant, disparaissant, se déplaçaient rapidement, dans une sorte de ballet féérique. Un peu à la droite du lac, un immense saule pleureur, dont les longues feuilles se balançaient au gré du vent, comme autant de fils de soie. À la manière des cheveux de Lucius. Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'arbre, fasciné. Il en fit le tour et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un creux à hauteur de sa poitrine, du côté du lac. Harry, cédant à une impulsion, plongea sa main dans les entrailles de l'arbre. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissu le plus doux et le plus fin qu'il eût jamais l'occasion de toucher. Il le retira précautionneusement de sa cachette et inspecta sa découverte : c'était une robe, non, le vêtement d'un dieu... ou plutôt d'une déesse : il était constitué de voiles blancs, presque transparents, dans lequel s'étaient faufilées plusieurs fleurs du même type que celles qui ployaient sous le vent tout autour de lui.

Malgré la féminité du vêtement, Harry n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de son propriétaire. Ainsi, il avait trouvé l'antre secrète du sieur Malfoy non, ici, il était certain que l'homme n'avait plus rien d'un sire, mais tout d'un homme libre. La beauté et la pureté des lieux ne s'accordaient pas au monde froid et hiérarchique des Malfoy. En ces lieux, Mr Malfoy redevenait Lucius, simplement Lucius. Le jeune homme se coucha sous l'arbre, où l'herbe était plus basse. Il tint le vêtement contre son nez et en respira profondément l'odeur une odeur douce, naturelle, sucrée, composée du nectar des fleurs au parfum le plus doux et le plus agréable que l'on puisse trouver doux comme la rose, enivrant comme la jacinthe. Il fallait à présent à Harry trouver que tirer de sa découverte. Car, avec Lucius, tout se ferait par l'interprétation et non des indices concrets cela rendait l'aristocrate plus fascinant encore aux yeux du jeune homme.

Le brun resta une heure environ, allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, profitant de la chaleur des derniers rayons de soleil, observant le ballet des Fées au-dessus de l'eau, respirant tantôt l'air frais et pur tantôt l'odeur enivrante du vêtement. Il dut cependant s'arracher à cet Éden pour rentrer dîner et partager sa journée avec Ron et Hermione – en omettant bien sûr de leur raconter le véritable but de sa petite promenade ainsi que sa découverte. Conscient qu'il se faisait tard, le jeune homme adopta le pas de course. Il parvint ainsi en un peu moins de trois quarts d'heure à la lisière de la forêt, essoufflé, collant de sueur. Il arrêta de courir, conservant tout de même une allure soutenue, lorsque quelqu'un atterrit brusquement à ses côtés. Il sursauta, poussant un léger cri de surprise, avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était que Ron qui l'avait rejoint en balai.

- Les Malfoy ont tout un bazar pour voler, dit joyeusement le rouquin en marchant à ses côtés. Draco m'a dit que je pouvais garder celui-là avec moi. Je t'ai vu escalader les chutes : t'as fait un bon bout de chemin, dis donc ! Je ne te savais pas si bon marcheur.

- Je... C'était juste pour découvrir les lieux, inventa rapidement Harry – ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge en soi. Si on doit vivre ici pendant un an, autant mieux connaître l'endroit, non ?

À son grand soulagement, Ron ne posa pas d'autres questions sur son escapade et se contenta de lui raconter sa journée à voler. Il s'extasia sur le temps qu'il avait mis à attraper le vif d'or pour la troisième fois – à peine un quart d'heure – et avoua qu'il avait perdu un souaffle dans les bois en le lançant trop loin – ceci était un exploit, étant donné la taille du stade. Le jeune homme continua ainsi son monologue sur tout le trajet. Les deux garçons finirent par atteindre la porte d'entrée et Harry frappa trois coups avec le marteau. Un elfe vint leur ouvrir au moment où Ron disait d'un air songeur :

- Tu sais, j'ai découvert quelque chose de vraiment étrange dans le couloir qui mène aux vestiaires : sur le mur, il y avait...

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car au même moment retentit un hurlement hystérique qui les fit tous deux sursauter.

- COMMENT CA ARACHNIA ARRIVE VENDREDI !

Il y eut un silence, sûrement parce que quelqu'un répondait, silence durant lequel les deux amis se remirent de leur choc. Un elfe arriva et leur annonça qu'ils étaient attendus dans le salon où l'on servait à dîner il les conduisit. Sur le trajet, les hurlements reprirent.

- JE REFUSE ! JE ME SOUVIENS TRES BIEN DE CE QUE CETTE FOLLE M'A FAIT LA DERNIERE FOIS ! ELLE A BEAU FAIRE L'INNOCENTE, JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE C'ETAIT ELLE !

- Vous voici arrivés, dit l'elfe en les laissant devant la porte et il s'en fut, peu désireux de se retrouver avec la furie qui hurlait ainsi.

Harry poussa le battant et ils entrèrent discrètement dans la pièce. Un spectacle des plus déroutants s'offrit à leurs yeux : Hermione se tenait assise dans un fauteuil en se tordant les doigts, gênée, tandis que Draco observait ses parents d'un air mi-nerveux mi-désintéressé Narcissa, elle, se tenait droite, paraissant à la fois amusée et compatissante – pourquoi ? Harry ne savait pas mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir. Quand à Lucius, il se tenait près de la cheminée, rouge de colère, tremblant de rage, les poings serrés. Harry remarqua rapidement à ses parures et vêtement verts que le travesti aimait visiblement lorsque les couleurs s'assemblaient. Il revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque Lucius poussa un nouvel éclat de voix :

- Pour sûr, elle ne manquera pas de me rabaisser une nouvelle fois ! lança-t-il, moins fort cette fois-ci. Tu sais parfaitement que ta tante me considère comme la tare de la famille Malfoy parce qu'elle n'apprécie pas que je choisisse la liberté aux coutumes ! Ça s'est bien vu lorsqu'elle a renversé son café sur ma robe de satin bleue – la plus chère de ma garde-robe, fichue ! – et qu'ensuite, faisant mine de s'intéresser à celle en soie rouge elle a lâché des termites dans ma penderie !

- Écoute Lucius, dit Narcissa en tentant visiblement de ne pas éclater de rire au souvenir, je suis sûre qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal et...

- Pas à mal !? _Pas à mal !?_ On vois bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a dû brûler toute ta garde-robe pour se débarrasser de ces fichues bestioles !

- De toute façon, tu n'y échapperas pas, répliqua Narcissa d'un ton catégorique. Quoique l'on dise elle finira par venir ici et le plus tôt sera le mieux, pour qu'on ait la paix ensuite. Elle veut à tout prix voir Draco...

- Surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes oui ! En quête d'un éventuel amant pour aller scander que je déshonore ma famille et que je ne suis qu'une petite traînée etc. etc., bougonna Lucius en croisant les bras.

- Voir Draco donc, continua Narcissa sans prêter attention, et elle m'a promis de faire des efforts. De toute façon, elle ne se tiendra pas mal devant d'autres invités.

Lucius leva la tête vers Harry, froid, quand tout à coup son regard s'illumina. Le jeune homme n'apprécia pas du tout l'étincelle qu'il vit dans les yeux du blond lorsque celui-ci murmura :

- Oui, _des invités_. Bien, qu'elle vienne, je suis certain que ce dîner sera merveilleux.

- Contente que tu aies enfin changé d'avis, dit Narcissa d'un ton agacé. Et maintenant, si nous passions à table ?

Le dîner se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Les convives discutèrent de leur journée. Une bonne ambiance s'était finalement installée entre les Malfoy et leurs hôtes. Seul Lucius ne se joignit pas à la conversation, se contentant de fumer avec élégance sans daigner toucher à son assiette. Ses yeux se fixaient parfois sur Harry avec un regard étrange que le jeune homme tentait d'ignorer. Ce que le brun ne parvint en revanche pas à ignorer, ce furent ces jambes élégamment croisées sur le bras du siège, dont une entièrement nue, passée par la fente de la robe verte. Il sentait une étrange et agréable chaleur monter en lui tout au long du repas cette jambe si fine, cette peau diaphane dont la douceur devait être sans égale.

Il se sentit cependant très mal à l'aise lorsqu'une fois le dîner terminé, tous sauf Lucius se retirèrent et qu'ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seuls. Le silence plana un temps entre eux.

- Cela va-t-il toujours se terminer ainsi ? demanda soudain le blond d'un ton amusé. Nous deux, soir après soir, face à face dans ce salon.

Harry ne répondit rien. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lucius qui se leva le premier pour aller se poster devant la cheminée, à la façon du plus jeune la veille. Harry se leva également et s'arrêta juste derrière lui, de manière à ce que son torse touche presque le dos du blond. Il lui glissa quelque chose dans les cheveux, prenant garde à agir avec délicatesse.

- Jolie robe, murmura-t-il et il s'en fut dans sa chambre.

Lucius porta une main tremblotante à sa chevelure et en retira une petite fleur blanche. Le Lac des Fées. Ému, il comprit alors que Harry ne parlait pas de la robe qu'il portait à présent, mais d'une autre, bien plus précieuse.

_À suivre..._

_Je bascule dans le plus total romantisme... J'espère ne pas basculer dans une fic à l'eau de rose, mais normalement ça devrait aller._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux et se tint immobile, l'oreille aux aguets. Ne lui parvint pourtant que le bruit feutré des branches au-dehors que secouait le vent. Cependant, il sentait une présence, sans savoir à quoi elle était due. À quoi, ou à _qui_. Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui l'avait réveillé : un étrange courant d'air froid l'avait traversé, alors que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et que la pièce était magiquement maintenue à une température qui lui convenait. Puisqu'il n'entendait rien, il décida de voir. Autour de lui, tout était sombre, plongé dans la pénombre nocturne. Soudain, il aperçut une lumière provenant de sous une porte face à son lit. Le jeune homme se leva lentement et se dirigea vers cette porte qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarquée. Une douce musique lui parvenait à présent, une mélodie envoûtante qui semblait l'attirer malgré lui, l'enjoindre à ouvrir la porte et regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière. Ce qu'il fit. Discrètement, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, Harry s'empara de la poignée, la fit pivoter et entra dans une autre chambre.

Là, il se figea. Rien de ce qui l'entourait ne lui apparaissait. Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent, c'était la plus merveilleuse des créatures, qui se mouvait dans une danse divine, dans la lumière du feu devant laquelle elle se tenait. Ses traits semblaient humains mais, bien que le brun ne les distingua qu'à peine, il lui semblait que c'était un être venu d'ailleurs, d'une planète dont tous les êtres porteraient le nom de la beauté. Un être unique en ce monde. Ses traits semblaient masculins au jeune homme. L'être était entièrement nu et tenait dans ses mains des voiles rouges et transparents qu'il faisait virevolter autour de lui, le rendant encore plus mystérieux et désirable aux yeux de Harry. Celui-ci, sans connaître l'identité de la merveilleuse créature, sans même savoir s'il la reverrait, en tomba irrémédiablement amoureux, d'un amour qui le consumait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il observait sa longue chevelure couleur de lune s'envoler, l'enrober. Soudain, deux perles grises se posèrent sur lui et l'être arrêta sa danse. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas les traits de son visage, il était comme absorbé par les deux pupilles argentées. Harry fit un pas en avant, puis deux, et le danseur se rapprocha lentement. Leurs deux corps, leurs lèvres, s'effleuraient à présent. Le brun ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait, qui il était, l'unique chose qui comptait à présent était ce moment unique avec la plus belle des nymphes.

- Harry ! Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Harry réveille-toi !

Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient étrangement lourdes. Quant à sa tête, elle le lançait atrocement. La bouche pâteuse, il mâchonna à deux reprises un chewing-gum imaginaire avant de se forcer à regarder qui lui parlait... ou plutôt lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Il vit Hermione, l'air affolé, qui se tenait près de lui. Il attrapa ses lunettes et la distingua plus distinctement, ainsi que Ron à ses côtés, Draco et son père. Le brun se massa le crâne.

- Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-il.

- Oh Harry ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton soulagé. J'ai eu si peur ! Cela fait près de trois heures que nous tentons de te réveiller. Un elfe est venu vers six heures et n'est pas parvenu à te réveiller, alors nous sommes tous venus et... et on avait beau tout faire, tu restais endormi. De plus, lorsqu'on est arrivé, il y avait un étrange parfum dans ta chambre, envoûtant bien que doux. Et puis tu avais un air paisible comme on ne te l'avait jamais vu et... et... Oh ! Si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiétée !

- Tout va bien Hermione, sourit Harry en la serrant contre lui.

- Vous voyez bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nous, s'agaça Lucius en passant un doigt sur un meuble. Mr Potter peut très bien s'en sortir seul avec ses problèmes de sommeil.

Ledit Potter grogna à cette remarque où il percevait une légère pointe de moquerie.

- Bien, reprit le maître des lieux. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, je vais retourner à mes affaires. Il semble que tout va bien à présent, on n'a donc plus besoin de moi ici.

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part des autres personnes présentent, le blond se retira. Harry le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière lui, troublé : il lui avait semblé que le châle que portait Lucius autour de ses épaules était l'un des voiles dont se paraît la créature qu'il avait vue la veille. Mais sans doute n'était-ce qu'une illusion, car cet être n'avait existé que le temps d'une nuit, d'un rêve merveilleux. Il n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de le voir et cela l'attristait plus que tout car malgré le fait que l'apparition ne soit qu'une chimère, tout son cœur se tendait vers elle.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par Hermione qui se mit à papoter à propos du programme qu'ils auraient ce jour-là : elle tenait absolument à voir les serres pour étudier les plantes qui y étaient cultivées : d'après les dires de Mrs Malfoy, les plantes magiques les plus rares s'y trouvaient. La jeune fille comptait également leur parler de toutes les découvertes qu'elle avait faites dans la bibliothèque la veille. Draco voulut sortir à la suite de son père, peu intéressé par la conversation, mais la brune le rappela au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte :

- Draco ! S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire visiter les serres ? Tu dois bien les connaître.

- Heu... pas si bien, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton nerveux.

- Ne sois pas modeste, répliqua Hermione, ta mère m'a dit que tu y avais passé un temps fou jusqu'à connaître tous les détails sur chaque plante.

Bon. Si sa mère avait dit ça... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle raconte des trucs sur lui sans lui demander son avis ? La dernière fois, elle avait sorti des photos de lui étant bébé devant Blaise et Théodore ses amis écroulés de rire avaient tentés tout un après-midi de le faire sortir de sa chambre, dans laquelle il s'était enfermé à double-tour, rouge de honte. C'était finalement son père qui, au bout d'une semaine, avait frappé de légers coups à sa porte et déclaré d'une voix doucereuse que s'il ne sortait pas d'ici très vite, il y aurait des chances pour que son paternel travaille à Noël et que lui-même soit envoyé durant les deux semaines de vacances chez sa chère tante Bellatrix. Cette information avait tôt fait de le sortir de sa cachette, non sans maudire son père, sa mère, ses amis et sa tante une bonne centaine de fois.

Après cette petite parenthèse, il tourna la poignée et lança d'un ton morne, leur tournant le dos :

- Très bien. Je serai devant les Tropiques dans une heure.

- Les _Tropiques _? demanda Ron.

- Chaque serre porte un nom, marqué sur la porte principale, répondit Draco d'un ton agacé. À tout à l'heure.

Et il s'en fut, laissant les trois amis discuter tranquillement. Ou plutôt Hermione sermonner Ron sur son manque de sérieux face aux études, tandis que Harry ressassait son rêve tout en se préparant. Il revoyait les voiles, la chaleur qui lui avait semblé monter un peu plus à chaque seconde, le feu et surtout ce regard argenté, si doux et certain. Ce corps qui se mouvait avec la grâce d'un dieu.

* * *

Aux alentours de dix heures, les trois amis retrouvèrent Draco devant les Tropiques. Celui-ci jouait avec une étrange clef : elle était toute faire d'argent et possédait une longue poignée dont la forme était celle d'un serpent à tête d'homme et avec de grandes ailes semblables à celles des chauve-souris. La créature représentée était tout simplement affreuse aux yeux de Harry. Mais il n'était pas là pour juger de la beauté d'une clef.

Draco ouvrit la porte de la serre et les précéda à l'intérieur. Les trois amis le suivirent et se retrouvèrent au milieu de plantes étranges : certaines montaient jusqu'au plafond, d'autre s'entortillaient autour d'elles-mêmes une rangée était composée de fleurs dont la tige était de mutliples couleurs tandis que les pétales étaient verts. Certaines plantes bougeaient. Harry sursauta en tombant nez-à-nez avec une sorte d'arbre dont le tronc, à la fois petit et épais, était menu d'une imense bouche aux dents de bois pointues ses branches ressemblaient à des lianes et avaient grimpé jusqu'au plafond, d'où elles pendaient mollement, et leurs extrémités semblaient s'affoler dans une danse inquiétante.

- Ici sont regroupées sans doute les plantes les plus rares et parfois même les plus dangereuses que le monde connaisse, expliqua Draco. Celle-ci, dit-il en pointant l'arbre avec lequel Harry venait de faire connaissance, s'appelle Arbor Avarus, plus communément appelé l'Arbre Glouton. Bien que celui-ci soit « dressé » de manière à ce qu'il ne mange que les repas qu'on lui apporte – une fois le matin, une autre en fin d'après-midi –, en pleine nature il avalerait tout ce qui lui passerait devant – parfois même ses congénères. Cependant, comme ils font rarement preuve de cannibalisme, les Gloutons forment souvent une forêt, les autres sortes de plantes se faisant automatiquement dévorer. S'il arrive qu'un malheureux annimal ou être humain s'aventure trop près d'un Arbor Avarus, ce dernier s'empare de lui grâce à se longues branches et l'avale directement. Le malchanceux meurs en se faisant digérer – ce qui n'est sans doute pas la plus agréable des morts.

Hermione buvait ses paroles, tandis que Ron penchait la tête en regardant l'arbre d'un drôle d'air et que Harry tentait de calmer son cœur, qui s'était emballé à l'idée d'avoir tant approché un être si dangereux. Draco se dirigea vers une fleur aux pétales rouges, oranges et jaunes. Elle faisait la taille d'une raquette de tennis et était d'une extraordinaire beauté.

- Elle vous plaît, constata Draco avec un sourire. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences – Weasley, éloigne-toi un peu veux-tu ? Je vous présente Spinam Pulchra, ma préférée, aussi appelée la Belle Epine. Elle ne se laisse approcher que par des personnes en qui elle a confiance et, tant que leurs ordres ne lui nuisent pas, elle accepte de leur obéir. Quant aux autres... elle les attire par un parfum enivrant et au moment où ils se penchent pour respirer son parfum, elle referme ses pétales sur leur tête et aspire leur vie lorsqu'elle n'a pas faim, elle se contente de leur lancer une gerbe de venin qui les dévore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'eux.

Harry et Ron échangèrent une grimace. Hermione prit timidement la parole :

- Tu parles de ces plantes comme si elles avaient une conscience, fit-elle remarquer.

- Mais elles _ont_ une conscience, répliqua Draco. Toutes les plantes de cette serre sont habitées par la magie, et leur conscience c'est cette magie, c'est elle qui leur permet de s'élever au niveau des créatures les plus intelligentes.

* * *

Lucius se dirigea vers la cheminée du bureau pour essayer de récupérer la chaleur des flammes. Fudge lui avait demandé de s'asseoir, mais l'aristocrate n'acceptait pas de recevoir le moindre ordre de cet homme lâche et stupide.

- Réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit, demanda le Ministre. Je sais que vous saurez entendre raison. Cela vous arrange autant que moi et ma requête n'est pas si désagréable.

- Elle l'est à mes yeux, répliqua le blond. Je n'ai aucune intention de satisfaire votre demande.

- Je peux pourtant vous aider, dit le Ministre d'un ton agacé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour régler mes problèmes, surtout d'aussi futiles, lança Lucius d'un ton cinglant. De nous deux, celui qui serait le plus arrangé, c'est vous. Quand je pense que vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici pour me dire ça...

Il réajusta sa cape couleur de nuit. Sa robe de mousseline bleue, rattachée à l'épaule par une broche argentée représentant un serpent aux yeux de rubis, était serrée autour de sa taille fine par une ceinture de satin de même couleur. Il pour cette sortie, le blond s'était contenté d'enfiler une paire de ballerines bleues. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et entouraient son visage d'une cascade d'or. Il porta machinalement la main à son pendentif, celui-ci, accroché à une fine chaîne d'argent, représentait une larme de topaze bleu. Chaque fois qu'il regardait ce collier, il voyait son regard lumineux, son sourire chaleureux, ses traits pleins de douceur. Lucius faillit soudain céder à ses sentiments et il fit un pas en arrière, légèrement désiquilibré, portant une main à sa bouche.

- Je dois partir, murmura-t-il d'un ton tremblant et il sortit par la cheminée.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'écroula, parcouru de sanglots silencieux, et laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. L'aristocrate ne parvint pas à se relever durant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'il le put enfin, il se précipita dehors, filant vers le Lac des Fées. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Cornélius Fudge observait la cheminée d'un air méditatif. Il n'était pas furieux du refus qu'il venait d'essuyer, ni du départ précipité du blond il savait que, tôt ou tard, celui-ci devrait forcément se tourner vers lui, et alors...

Toute la journée, le jeune ne pensa qu'à lui. Rien ni personne d'autre ne trouvait de place dans ses pensées. Et ces lèvres, ces lèvres si rouges sur ce visage tellement pâle, les avait-il embrassées ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Même s'il devait se rendre à l'évidence, une partie de lui n'acceptait pas qu'il ne puisse jamais revoir la merveilleuse créature. Il espérait qu'il reviendrait le visiter en rêve. Une romance vécue dans un songe, non une romance avec un songe, cela était une idée saugrenue et, comme le lui avait si bien dit Dumbledore quelques années auparavant, « il n'est pas bon de se complaire dans les rêves et d'oublier la réalité » (N/A : je ne me souviens plus exactement et j'ai la flemme d'aller vérifier, alors je fais du "à-peu-près" pour cette citation ;) ), mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent le soir, éreintés, Harry sentait le poids des regards inquiets d'Hermione et ceux interrogateurs de Ron. En effet, il avait peu parlé ou participé à la découverte des serres, obnubilé par son songe cependant, il ne comptait pas leur parler de son rêve. Celui-ci devait rester son secret, sa nymphe ne devait être partagée avec aucun autre. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il redressa la tête. À sa plus grande surprise, il vit Draco lui sourire d'un air complice.

- T'as pas beaucoup causé aujourd'hui, Potter, fit remarquer celui-ci. Et tu as un drôle d'air... Tu serais pas amoureux par hasard ?

- Ça te regarde Malfoy ? répliqua sa Némésis.

- Oh allez ! Laissons de côté nos vieilles querelles. Après tout, on ne va pas se côtoyer pendant un an en se jetant sans cesse des insultes et des remarques acerbes à la figure, si ? Allez, dis-moi... C'est pas la sœur de Weasley au moins ? Non mais parce que autant Chang était une bombe, elle, je ne vois pas très bien comment on peut apprécier sa compagnie.

- Tu ne la connais pas, Ginny est très sympathique, c'est juste que tu nous causais sans cesse des ennuis alors elle réagissait.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Draco d'un air peu convaincu. C'est elle ?

- Oui, mentit Harry.

- On m'a dit que tu avais l'intention de vivre avec elle, quand j'étais à Poudlard.

- Je l'avais envisagé, mais nous sommes jeunes, et puis il faut voir comment évoluent les choses avec cette année que nous passerons loin l'un de l'autre. Nous avons cependant prévu de vivre ensemble.

- Mais qui sait ? Peut-être une meilleure conquête ravira-t-elle ton cœur à jamais et alors tu ne penserais plus à ta Ginny.

Si seulement Draco savait à quel point il était proche de la vérité, songea Harry. Cependant, la personne dont il était épris ne saurait le rejoindre dans le monde réel. Et lui ne pouvait que rêver. Il passerait sans doute sa vie avec Ginny, une fois cette année terminée. Comment les choses pourraient-elles être autrement ? Se complaire dans les rêves était sans doute la pire des choses, car on en oublie la réalité, ce que l'on vit vraiment. Sa vie, il devrait la passer sans l'être que chérissait son cœur.

* * *

Le dîner se déroulait comme chaque soir. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Lucius semblait préoccupé, presque triste. Harry ne savait s'il devait rester indifférent, s'en désoler ou encore exploiter cette faiblesse pour se rapprocher du blond – il rougit honteusement à cette dernière pensée. Comme chaque soir, les convives quittèrent la table un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât que Lucius et Harry. Le premier rejeta la tête en arrière, ignorant totalement son hôte. Le jeune homme attendit un moment, puis se leva pour s'approcher de l'aristocrate. Celui-ci, l'entendant arriver, ouvrit les yeux avant de détourner la tête. Surpris, Harry devina non sans étonnement que l'homme pleurait.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre malheur ? demanda doucement le brun.

- Vous n'avez pas encore remporté votre pari, murmura Lucius d'une voix brisée.

- Mais peut-être que si réussissais à vous aider...

- Vous ne le pouvez ! Personne ne le peut. Je suis seul face à cette difficulté et nul ne peut me venir en aide. Moi seul peux y faire face... pour l'instant.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de voir le blond souffrir ainsi sans qu'il puisse lui porter secours. Visiblement, Lucius avait des ennuis et ne pourrait pas leur faire face très longtemps d'après l'attitude du blond, Harry en déduisait que lorsque l'aristocrate ne saurait plus faire face à ses soucis, les conséquences seraient graves. Mais comment faire pour l'aider, si le blond se refusait à se confier à lui – ou à quiconque ? Car Lucius ne semblait pas enclin à laisser quelqu'un le soutenir. Quel était donc son secret pour qu'il soit si terrible ?

- Bien, murmura Harry. Si vous ne souhaitez pas m'en parler... Que puis-je faire d'autre que garder le silence ? Après tout, rien ne m'autorise à vous forcer à parler. N'oubliez pas cependant que, s'il vous prend l'envie de vous confier, je serai à votre écoute.

Il se retira, des questions plein la tête. Pour que Lucius soit bouleversé au point de ne savoir retenir ses larmes devant lui, il avait fallu qu'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment grave. Mais quoi ? Harry hésitait à essayer de découvrir ce que c'était, car d'un côté il pourrait aider Lucius, mais de l'autre il irait se mêler d'affaires qui concernaient peut-être la vie privée de l'aristocrate, des affaires que Lucius souhaitait garder pour lui. Loin de lui l'envie de perdre son pari à cause de sa curiosité ou de sa témérité. Non il perdrait plus qu'un pari : il perdrait à jamais la confiance de Lucius et cela, étrangement, le perturbait.

_À suivre..._

Voilà ! J'installe un peu de suspens pour garder un côté un peu tonique dans l'histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !:)


	8. Chapter 8

Attention, je préfère prévenir, chapitre complètement déjanté ! Ça n'est pas impossible qu'il vous paraisse un peu... n'importe quoi.

**Chapitre 7**

Deux jours passèrent, durant lesquels Harry ne tenta rien pour découvrir le secret de Lucius. Il avait finalement décidé que mener une enquête dans le dos du blond alors que ce dernier ne voulait pas le voir mêlé à ses affaires ruinerait toutes ses chances de gagner son pari. Ainsi, il se contenta d'observer l'aristocrate de manière à accourir si celui-ci se décidait à se tourner vers lui. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il n'en fut rien et il dut se résigner à patienter. Pour penser à autre chose, Harry songeait à la merveilleuse apparition de son rêve plus il se remémorait ce rêve, plus il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu sa nymphe quelque part, mais où ? Cette question le taraudait si bien qu'il finit par ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Il se renferma petit à petit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, sous les regards désespérés et incompréhensifs de Ron et Hermione, à qui il n'avait pas parlé de la belle créature qui avait ravi son cœur.

Ce soir-là, après s'être baladé comme à son habitude dans le parc, Harry retourna à ses appartements. Il croisa Lucius qui faisait de même et s'aperçut à cet instant que ses appartements jouxtaient les siens. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car l'aristocrate lui demanda d'un air joyeux – ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis deux jours :

- Prêt pour ce soir ?

- Ce soir... ? dit Harry, un peu perdu.

- Voyons vous n'avez pas oublié !

- Quoi donc ?

- Nous sommes vendredi, murmura le blond.

Lucius entra dans sa chambre sans le laisser répondre. Harry se précipita dans ses appartements, alarmé : il avait complètement oublié que Mrs Arachnia Black arrivait ce soir-là. Il devait à tout prix se préparer. Il se précipita et ouvrit sa garde-robe : un grand nombre de tenues de soirée y étaient disposées, des robes de sorcier, des smoking et bien d'autres. Le jeune homme passa une bonne demi-heure à toutes les comparer, indécis, avant de choisir une veste à queue de pie et un pantalon noir, le tout par-dessus une chemise blanche et un gilet gris en coton. Il prit une douche rapide, se parfuma et tenta de coiffer son indomptable chevelure il ne savait s'il devait apprécier ou détester l'invitée de la soirée, mais de ce qu'il avait entendu, mieux valait pour lui qu'il soit présentable.

Le cœur battant, Harry finit par se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, le jeune homme entendit un hurlement furieux :

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE !

- FOLLE, MOI !? C'EST VOUS QUI L'ÊTES, ESPECE DE TRAÎNEE, DEBAUCHE ! QUAND JE PENSE QUE VOUS HUMILIEZ AINSI MA NIECE ET VOTRE FAMILLE !

Il se pencha par-dessus la rembarde tout en descendant rapidement les marches. Arrivé en bas, il put voir une femme d'un certain âge, vêtue d'une robe verte et bouffante descendant jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds, un chapeau à plumes sur la tête, un filet remonté sur le bord. Certainement Mrs Black. Elle fusillait Lucius du regard. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Harry remarqua la tenue du blond et il faillit s'étrangler : en effet, le travesti avait opté pour une tenue particulièrement... sexy, osons le dire. Il était vêtu d'une courte, _**très**_ courte robe noire laissant voir ses épaules elle possédait cependant des manches, très évasées, commençant juste en-dessous de ses épaules et terminant sur presque la moitié de la main.

Le jeune homme se douta que la coupe faite au ras du corps, qui rendait la ceinture de soie tout à fait inutile, ne convenait pas à cette tante qui paraissait plutôt... rétro. Mais Harry comprit que Lucius avait l'intention de faire rager la tante de son épouse à n'importe quel prix en voyant ses chaussures : des sandales noires, aux lanières très fines remontant jusqu'au genou, à talons aiguilles. Ces derniers n'étaient qu'un détail, mais combien de fois avait-il entendu Hermione se plaindre de talons moitié plus bas lors d'une fête entre amis ? Continuant son inspection, le brun remarqua chez le blond d'autres éléments ayant certainement attisé la rage de Mrs Black : un rouge à lèvre d'un rouge vif attirant forcément l'attention, une touche de maquillage réhaussant ses yeux gris, les cheveux lâchés, laissant apparaître cette aspect sauvage de Lucius que Harry appréciait tant. Ce qui le frappa, ce fut la marque rouge d'une main disparaissant progressivement sur la joue du travesti.

Tandis que Narcissa tentait de calmer les deux hystériques, Draco arriva à son tour par l'escalier faisant face à celui où se trouvait Harry. Le brun vit sa Némésis poser un regard sur Lucius et manquer de rater une marche. Lorsqu'il retrouva son équilibre, il fixa ses yeux écarquillés sur son père. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent, à la fois intéressés et stupéfaits par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

- Stop ! s'exclama soudain Narcissa. Vous n'allez tout de même pas offrir un tel spectacle à nos jeunes invités !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Mrs Black et Lucius remarquèrent l'arrivée des quatre jeunes, mais leurs regards se portèrent immédiatement sur les hôtes des Malfoy. La première les observa d'un œil sévère, tandis qu'un sourire énigmatique fleurissait sur les lèvres du second.

- Bien sûr que non, murmura-t-il.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda la vieille tante d'un ton sec.

- Tante Arachnia, je te présente...

- Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint et Emma Watson, termina Lucius avec un grand sourire.

Le silence se fit subitement, tandis que Harry fronçait les sourcils quels étaient ces noms extravagant que venait d'inventer l'aristocrate ? À quel jeu jouait-il en cachant ainsi leur identité ? Quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, les trois amis descendirent les marches restantes et saluèrent Mrs Black. Celle-ci resta indifférente et redemanda :

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Nous discuterons de tout cela à table, c'est une longue histoire, répliqua Lucius. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner, alors allons-y avant que je ne meure de faim.

Tout le monde fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu le « ce ne serait pas un mal » que cracha l'invitée du jour. Ils s'assirent chacun à leur place habituelle, mais Harry remarqua une chaise rajoutée entre celles de Ron et de Draco. Ceux-ci ravalèrent une moue dégoûtée lorsque la vieille Arachnia s'assit près d'eux en pestant contre l'époux de sa nièce. Des elfes arrivèrent, se pressant pour déposer les plats sur la table apparemment, ils craignaient Mrs Black. Celle-ci se servit sans aucune forme de politesse et se mit à manger sans attendre personne. Levant les yeux au ciel, Lucius piocha à son tour dans chaque plat lorsque Harry lorgna son assiette, il constata avec désolation qu'une fois encore, l'aristocrate ne mangeait presque rien.

Narcissa engagea une conversation maladroite avec sa tante, durant laquelle cette dernière ramenait toujours le sujet à Lucius, en profitant pour le rabaisser le plus possible. Les mots « dépravé, traînée, bon-à-rien, honte » revenaient régulièrement, mais le travesti ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Venant d'elle, il devait être habitué. Brusquement, Mrs Black s'adressa au blond celui-ci, qui s'était remis à fumer, plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta légèrement avant de la regarder d'un air désintéressé.

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous me diriez qui sont ces jeunes, lança la tante. J'espère que je ne suis pas passée à table avec des types de votre genre.

- Rassurez-vous, répondit Lucius d'un ton doucereux en affichant de nouveau son étrange sourire. Ces personnes ne sont pas du tout comme moi. Rupert, dit-il en désignant Ron, est mon dealer.

Oubliant tout désir de paraître bien aux yeux de l'invitée, Harry s'étrangla avec son vin, en recrachant un peu dans la plus grande inélégance – et, au passage, dans son assiette.

- Un dealer ? s'écria Arachnia. Vous prenez de la drogue !

- Oui, sourit Lucius. C'est une manière comme une autre de trouver ses plaisirs. Et Miss Watson est une jeune née moldue qui nous vient tout droit du Brésil.

- Une née moldue ! Et une étrangère ! Êtes-vous cinglé ? Mais elle ne ressemble pas à une brésilienne...

- Son père était un français, mais il est mort et sa mère s'est remariée avec un brésilien, d'où cet air occidental. Mais laissez-moi vous parler de Daniel qui, en fait, n'est autre que... Harry Potter !

Harry redressa lentement la tête. Pourquoi l'aristocrate avait-il choisi de dévoiler son identité à ce moment précis ? Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher cela plus longtemps. Cette fois-ci, Mrs Black se contenta de le regarder d'un air horrifiée, trop choquée pour parler.

- Monsieur Potter est en vérité... mon amant ! laissa tomber Lucius pour parfaire son petit numéro.

Le silence le plus total se fit. Narcissa croisa les bras d'un air mi-agacé, mi-amusé Draco resta la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Ron, de son côté, était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. Hermione, portant sa serviette devant sa bouche, se retenait tant bien que mal de pouffer. Quant à Harry, il resta immobile, interdit.

- Vous... vous hébergez Harry Potter, bafouilla Mrs Black d'un air absolument épouvanté, et vous... couchez avec lui !

- Si ce n'était qu'avec lui... N'est-ce pas Harry chéri ?

BAM !

Tous, exceptée Arachnia, se tournèrent vers la chaise à présent vide de Draco. Celui-ci, malgré son immobilité, avait basculé sur le côté, ne supportant pas ce dernier choc.

- Que voulez-vous dire, murmura la tante d'une voix dangereuse.

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, n'arrivant pas à nous mettre d'accord sur nos sentiments, nous avons finalement décidé que notre ménage ne serait pas gêné d'être composé de quatre personnes, répondit Lucius sur le ton d'un homme politique parlant de son programme.

- Qui ? souffla avec hargne Arachnia tandis que Harry s'étouffait avec une bouchée de riz.

- À part Harry ? Eh bien, il y a Cornélius Fudge, Neville Londubat – vous avez sans doute entendu parler de lui – et mon bienaimé Maître.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres !? s'égosilla Mrs Black.

- Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de Tommy, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? lança Lucius à Harry, accompagnant ses mots d'un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Le jeune homme se força à rester impassible. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas comment Arachnia pouvait croire de si gros mensonges. Lui, était sûr qu'il aurait saisi immédiatement. Mais il n'eut le temps de faire aucune remarque, car Arachnia se leva brusquement et donna une gifle monumentale à Lucius. Lorsque celui-ci redressa la tête, sa joue était barrée d'une griffure dont s'écoulait une perle de sang. Harry admira le contraste fascinant de ce rouge carmin sur la peau pâle. Cela avait quelque chose d'envoûtant.

La vieille tante sortit à toute vitesse en hurlant :

- CE SONT TOUS DES FOUS !

Lucius se leva l'air de rien et les autres convives l'imitèrent, tandis que Narcissa se lançait à la poursuite de sa tante hystérique. Ils entendirent la grande porte d'entrée claquer. Il y eut un grand silence, avant que quelqu'un n'éclate soudainement d'une rire cristallin qui résonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Harry. C'était Lucius qui semblait trouver son petit numéro follement amusant.

- Vous la détestez vraiment, sourit Harry. Quatre ! Fudge ! Voldemort ! De la drogue ! Un dealer ! _Le Brésil !_

- Ha ha ! Avouez que vous vous êtes bien amusé aussi, lança Lucius en s'approchant.

D'un doigt, il retraça la mâchoire du brun et Harry sentit un agréable frisson le parcourir.

- Il fallait oser...

- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle.

Soudain, la grande porte claqua de nouveau. Draco se releva à ce moment-là.

- Elle revient ! s'exclama Lucius. Vite ! Embrassez-moi !

- Qu... Quoi !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester plus car Lucius lui sautait dans les bras et, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'entraînait dans un baiser passionné. Harry, pris au dépourvu, rattrapa le travesti par réflexe, le soutenant contre lui par les fesses. S'en apercevant, il rougit, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'une de ses mains s'était par inadvertance glissée sous la courte robe. Il voulut la retirer, mais Lucius approfondit le baiser, lui faisant perdre tous ses sens. À ce moment-là, la porte du salon s'ouvrit en grand. Cependant, ce ne fut pas Arachnia Black qui entra...

Mais Lord Voldemort.

_À suivre..._

Bon, c'était un peu n'importe quoi je vous l'accorde mais ça faisait plus d'un mois que ce chapitre tournait dans ma tête alors j'ai fini par l'écrire. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ;)

J'avoue que Voldemort a un peu tendance à toujours arriver au mauvais moment...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

Lord Voldemort se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, immobile. S'il n'avait appris à maîtriser parfaitement ses émotions, sans doute aurait-il à ce moment un visage ahuri, les yeux lui sortant de la tête, le menton pendant jusqu'au sol. En face de lui, son second, accroché à Potter comme une moule à un rocher, embrassait le Survivant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et, pour parfaire l'horreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ledit Potter avait glissé une main sous la robe du blond, l'autre aggripée à ses fesses. Cette vue anima en Voldemort une farandole de sentiments confus : il voulait d'un côté aller frapper Potter, de l'autre son second, mais le plus étonnant était que la raison n'en était pas le ridicule de la situation. En fait, la raison, il n'arrivait pas bien à la discerner, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il aurait bien brisé le crâne de Potter avec une des chaises.

À ce moment-là, une femme assez âgée que le Lord noir reconnut comme étant Arachnia Black, revint dans la pièce, accompagnée de Narcissa qui lui parlait à voix basse. Les deux femmes interrompirent leur discussion en apercevant le couple au milieu de la pièce. Arachnia ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle était tellement choquée qu'aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

Lucius ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, où il était. Tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était ces deux lèvres collées au siennes, ce corps puissant contre lequel il était retenu, ces grandes mains chaudes qui le soutenaient, ces doigts sur la peau nue de sa cuisse. Il permit à une langue curieuse d'approfondir le baiser, tandis qu'il sombrait dans un océan de passion.

BAM !

Harry et Lucius interrompirent brusquement leur baiser. Le blond redescendit rapidement des bras du jeune homme et tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce bruit : Draco venait de s'évanouir, tombant au sol. À cet instant, Arachnia sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole et, se tournant vers Voldemort, se mit à scander :

- COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS VOUS PRÊTER A CETTE... CETTE... DEBAUCHE ! JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS, AU MOINS, ETIEZ QUELQU'UN DE DROIT ! VISIBLEMENT JE M'ETAIS TROMPEE ! SI J'AVAIS SU QUE CA FINIRAIT COMME CA, JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS CONVAINCU ABRAXAS DE METTRE SON FILS A VOTRE BOTTE !

Lucius repoussa brusquement Harry et se dirigea vers la vieille femme. Celle-ci sembla se ratatiner sur place, ayant visiblement dit quelque chose de trop.

- Alors c'est vous... souffla Lucius d'un air dangereux. Vous qui avez mis ces idées-là dans la tête de mon père, qui l'avez convaincu qu'il fallait... « exorciser » ce « mal » que j'ai en moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai subi... tout ça. À cause de vous. Vous avez arrangé mon mariage. En me faisant Mangemort, mon père m'a dit espérer que je « guérirai », mais il ne m'a jamais dit de quel mal, parce qu'il avait peur de me blesser. Et tout ça, tous ces guérisseurs qui m'expliquaient que j'avais un problème mental et me faisaient subir traitement sur traitement, ces idéaux... c'est vous qui avez fait en sorte que mon père m'inflige ces horreurs.

- Je... je...

- Eh bien sachez, murmura Lucius avec un sourire triomphant, qu'il s'est racheté sur son lit de mort, avec sa dernière volonté.

Le blond se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Arachnia. Celle-ci blêmit, tandis que sa nièce laissait apparaître un sourire en coin. Lucius se redressa et la vieille femme sortit rapidement de la pièce. Était-elle allée à ses appartements ou avait-elle quitté les lieux ? Harry n'en savait rien, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus car l'aristocrate blond reprit la parole.

- Maître, je suis désolé de ces désagréments, dit-il à Voldemort. Je ne pensais pas que vous passeriez ce soir. Que désirez-vous ?

- Voir comment se portent tes hôtes, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton énervé. Non pas que je me soucie vraiment de leur bien-être, mais la paix est à ce prix.

- Nous allons bien, déclara Hermione.

- Si vous permettez, je me retire, lança froidement Lucius.

Il quitta rapidement le salon. Hermione jeta un regard appuyé à Harry et se lança dans la description de le journée à l'attention de Voldemort. Le brun comprit aussitôt ce que son amie voulait dire et il se lança discrètement à la poursuite de Lucius. Celui-ci se rendait à la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme attendit qu'il soit entré pour l'y suivre et verrouiller la porte derrière eux. Lucius se retourna vivement vers lui et le toisa.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Et pourquoi nous avez-vous enfermés ?

- Je veux vous aider, répondit simplement Harry.

Il s'installa dans un des confortables fauteuils de la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répliqua Lucius. Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Vous mentez mal, dit le jeune homme. Je peux vous aider, il suffit juste que vous me fassiez confiance.

- Pourquoi ? En quoi me seriez-vous d'un quelconque secours ?

- Commencez par vous confier à moi.

- Vous n'avez pas encore gagné votre pari...

- Il ne s'agit plus de pari, mais de votre bien-être !

- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il !

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que répondre. En effet, depuis quelques temps il s'inquiétait régulièrement de la santé de Lucius, des problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir. Cela le préoccupait alors que quelques semaines auparavant, ils se détestaient et combattaient dans des camps opposés. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il savait qu'il souhaitait que Lucius aille bien.

- J'ai appris à vous connaître, dit-il lentement. Vous êtes différent de ce que je pensais, j'ai découvert une facette de vous que j'apprécie vraiment. Je veux que vous restiez ainsi, parce qu'au fond je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien sous ces airs de dédain aristocratique. Voilà en quoi ça m'intéresse.

Il se leva et, après hésitation, alla serrer le blond contre lui. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, sans pour autant lui rendre son geste mais cela suffisait à Harry pour savoir que le blond acceptait un rapprochement.

- De quoi parliez-vous tout à l'heure avec Arachnia ? souffla Harry.

Lucius se détacha un peu de lui et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, aux alentours de mes quatorze ans, Arachnia Black est venue chez nous, murmura-t-il. Elle était invitée pour le thé. Ce jour-là, à la demande de mon père qui connaissait son mauvais tempérament, j'ai fait des efforts et me suis habillé comme un homme. Cependant, j'ai tenu à un léger maquillage ça n'était pas trop, mais il se remarquait. Lorsque Arachnia est arrivée chez nous, elle m'a salué et, voyant le maquillage, a légèrement perdu son sourire. L'après-midi s'est déroulé normalement, mais, vers cinq heures, notre invitée a souhaité parler avec mon père. Il sont restés enfermés une heure et demie dans son bureau. J'entendais leurs voix, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Puis elle est sortie de la pièce, m'a sourit d'un air confiant et a quitté les lieux. À partir de ce jour-là, plus rien n'a été pareil.

Le blond releva la tête, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Si vous saviez à quel point il est horrible d'entendre des guérisseurs vous répéter à longueur de journée que tout va s'arranger comme si vous étiez fou, de les regarder retirer de chez vous tout ce qui fait ce que vous êtes. Les visites à Ste-Mangouste pour vous donner des traitements qui vous empêchent de dormir ou vous assoment, vous donnent des maux de ventre et de tête. Envolé, le rêve du grand amour ! Vous êtes marié du jour au lendemain à une femme alors que vous aimez les hommes, dans l'obligation d'avoir un enfant avec elle et de lui rester fidèle. Je connaissais Narcissa, mais je...

Il s'interrompit. Harry ne le poussa pas à poursuivre Lucius s'était confié à lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Le voir pleurer, parler de sa souffrance face au manque d'acceptation de la part de son propre père. Le jeune homme serra de nouveau le blond contre lui. Quelque chose en lui avait fait battre son cœur à toute allure au moment où l'aristocrate avait avoué son homosexualité Harry se doutait déjà que c'était le cas, mais en avoir la confirmation lui donnait un étrange sentiment de soulagement.

- Mais il s'est racheté ? murmura le brun d'une voix rauque.

Lucius se détacha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

- C'est une autre histoire, chuchota-t-il. Pour savoir cela, il vous faudra être plus qu'à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais au moment où il allait sortir se retourna.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il déverrouilla la porte et quitta la bibliothèque. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il vola presque jusqu'à ses appartements, porté par une joie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Au passage, il croisa Draco. Celui-ci tenta de l'arrêter, visiblement furieux, mais le brun ne lui prêta aucune attention. Lorsqu'il se coucha, Harry eut l'étrange intuition que cette nuit serait particulièrement belle.

Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Sa nymphe était assise au bord du lit, entièrement nue. C'était un homme, mais il s'en fichait. Le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux autour de son visage. Harry le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras. Ils sortirent sur le balcon et se couchèrent là, observant le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux, avant de sombrer dans le plus doux sommeil. En se réveillant seul dans son lit, Harry ne fut pas étonné ni n'eut aucun regret, car à présent il avait la certitude qu'il reverrait son amour.

Il s'habilla, tout guilleret, et s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre quand un étrange raffût dans la pièce d'à côté attira son attention. Il hésita un long moment, puis se décida à passer par la petite porte qui lui permettait d'accéder aux appartements voisins. Il entra ainsi dans la chambre de Lucius. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant tous les tiroirs, les armoires, les placards ouverts, leur contenu renversé au sol. Harry avança de quelques pas et vit que la coiffeuse n'était pas en meilleur état. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut Lucius assis contre la tête de lit, les genoux repliés vers lui, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Le jeune homme le rejoignit et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'aristocrate. Celui-ci tourna vers lui son visage ravagé par la douleur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Le pendentif, sanglota le blond. La larme de topaze bleu... Je ne l'ai plus.

- Vous l'avez peut-être égaré.

- C'est impossible !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ce bijou est si important pour vous ?

Lucius cessa de sangloter et tourna vers lui un visage attristé.

- Si vous saviez... murmura-t-il.

Harry prit le menton délicat de l'aristocrate entre ses doigts.

- Je le retrouverai, je vous en fait le serment, promit-il.

- Si vous faisiez cela pour moi, répondit le blond, si vous réussissiez, vous gagnerez votre pari.

Le plus jeune eut un sourire. Un instant, il eut l'idée folle de poser ses lèvres sur celle du travesti. Mais il chassa cette pensée saugrenue. Il y avait sa nymphe et puis, l'été suivant, il se marierait avec Ginny... Etrangement, cette dernière pensée ne le réjouit pas. Harry aida Lucius à se lever et essuya de son pouce une larme qui perlait sur la joue de l'aristocrate.

- Je vous promets de réussir, murmura-t-il.

Lucius sourit.

- Je vais arranger tout ça, dit-il en désignant ses yeux rougis par les larmes et sacoiffure entièrement défaite. Rejoignez vos amis.

Harry lui renvoya son sourire et sortit de la chambre. Mais il n'alla pas retrouver Ron et Hermione. Il décida de commencer à chercher le pendentif, et pour cela il refit le chemin de la chambre de son hôte jusqu'à la bibliothèque. C'était le dernier endroit où l'aristocrate était allé avant d'aller se coucher. C'était là qu'il avait pleuré dans ses bras, qu'il s'était confié à lui. En entrant dans la pièce, il revit le blond se raviser au moment de sortir, le regarder et murmurer « merci ». Il se souvint de sa joie en entendant ces mots. À présent, il avait la possibilité d'obtenir bien plus de la part de Lucius. Alors il ne fallait pas qu'il se rate.

Le jeune homme parcourut les rangées de livres, caressant du bout des doigts les vieilles reliure, respirant cette odeur de vieux parchemin et de poussière. En relevant la tête, il crut un instant voir Lucius assis sur le fauteuil, juste en-dessous de la fenêtre, en train de lire un ouvrage quelconque, de longues mèches couleur de lune tombant sur ses yeux.

Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux vers une étagère et son regard s'arrêta sur un titre : _Pierres précieuses et leurs propriétés magiques_. Le jeune homme s'en empara, sourcils froncés, et l'ouvrit au premier chapitre.

_« Chapitre Ier_

_ Nous avons connaissance des pierres précieuses, de leur beauté et de leur valeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur donne à telle cette couleur à telle cette luisance ? Les Moldus ont bien évidemment trouvé leur propre explication, tirée de leur science. Mais la vérité se trouve dans la magie. Car si chaque pierre a ses propriétés, celles-ci ne viennent pas de nulle part et sont bien plus nombreuses qu'il n'y paraît. Cet ouvrage a pour but d'ouvrir les yeux sur le pouvoir des merveilles que sont les pierres précieuses. Découvrez parmi ces lignes les pouvoirs que possèdent de telles beautés. _

- Mr Potter ?

Harry referma le livre d'un coup sec, le cacha derrière son dos et se retourna. Arachnia Black le toisait avec mépris. Ainsi donc, elle était finalement restée. La vieille femme ne cédait visiblement pas facilement devant un obstacle. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle prévoyait pour se venger de l'époux de sa nièce.

- Bonjour, Mrs Black, la salua-t-il non sans méfiance. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle serait bien meilleure si ce dépravé de Malfoy n'était pas la pour la pourrir, cracha Arachnia.

- Pourquoi rester ici, alors ?

La vieille tante le fusilla du regard.

- Parce que je dois anéantir le mal qui règne sur cette famille, dans cette demeure, répondit-elle. Et pour éradiquer le mal, il faut le prendre à _la racine_.

Soudain, Harry eut une idée.

- Comment vous y prendriez-vous pour détruire quelqu'un que vous détestez ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Arachnia lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Heu... Je mène une enquête et je patauge un peu, mentit – à moitié – le jeune homme. Alors, comme j'ai l'impression que vous vous y connaissez dans le domaine de la vengeance et tout, j'ai eu l'idée, en vous voyant là, de vous demander conseil.

La vieille femme le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de répondre :

- Je lui retirerais ce qui lui est de plus cher. Il se détruirait lui-même.

Harry acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la pièce, légèrement effrayé par son interlocutrice. Une fois dans le couloir, il souffla un bon coup et jeta un coup d'oeil à son livre. Quelque chose lui disait que la réponse à son énigme s'y trouvait. Et qu'Arachnia Black l'aiderait également.

_À suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Comme j'ai quelques jours pour écrire et poster avant de repartir, j'en profite, d'autant plus que celui-ci attendait depuis un certain temps d'être terminé et posté.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

Lucius souffla un bon coup et entra dans le salon. Installé dans le même fauteuil que la fois précédente, Lord Voldemort buvait un brandy. Seulement il était nettement plus énervé que la dernière fois. L'aristocrate savait qu'il devrait affronter la colère de son seigneur tôt ou tard, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de craindre les conséquences. Le blond s'avança dans la pièce. Ce jour-là, il était vêtu d'une courte robe bleu foncé en mousseline de soie, sage même si légèrement décolletée. Deux voiles rattachés dans son dos lui tombaient sur les bras. De grosses perles d'alexandrite constituaient ses bretelles. La robe s'arrêtait un peu plus bas qu'à mi-cuisse, d'une coupe évasée. Il semblait voler, vêtu simplement de voiles et de brillance. Ses cheveux coiffés en chignon banane à l'arrière de la tête étaient retenus par des broches de saphir. Ses yeux étaient très légèrement maquillés. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de ballerines bleues.

- Je croyais que tes mœurs n'auraient aucun impact sur ma réputation, lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix glaciale.

- Je m'excuse, Maître, répondit Lucius.

Montrer un quelconque tremblement dans sa voix aurait plus encore énervé Voldemort.

- Je ne souhaitais pas que cette soirée ait la moindre conséquence sur votre réputation, continua le blond. Comprenez, la haine qui nous oppose, Arachnia et moi, est...

- Je sais parfaitement ce qui vous oppose, le coupa Voldemort. Ton père y a fait allusion lorsque tu as rejoint mes rangs. Je vais cependant faire preuve de clémence, pour la première fois : tu es mon plus fidèle Mangemort et je ne risquerai pas de te perdre pour cette histoire. À la condition que tu règles cette affaire au plus vite.

- Entendu, Maître, sourit Lucius. Potter et ses amis y travaillent déjà et je...

- Potter ! Parlons-en ! Je te rappelle qu'il est ton hôte, pas ton meilleur ami. Alors évite de faire entendre que le second du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est acquoquiné avec le Survivant, d'accord ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Bien, maintenant je dois partir, d'autres affaires m'attendent.

Après une dernière révérence de Lucius, Voldemort quitta les lieux. Mais il était plus énervé qu'en arrivant : au départ, il voulait interdire à son bras droit de se travestir, et il lui laissait une seconde chance, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec personne auparavant ! Ensuite, la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait interdit à Lucius d'embrasser Potter n'était pas une histoire de réputation c'était juste que le savoir en train d'embrasser Potter, ou n'importe qui d'autre, réveillait en Voldemort un étrange sentiment de rage. Non, plus que de la rage, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Pourtant, c'était ce sentiment qui l'avait poussé à faire preuve de cette inhabituelle clémence envers le blond.

* * *

Harry se pencha sur les pages jaunies du vieux livre.

_« Ammolite : l'une des plus belles pierres qui puissent exister. Ses reflets arc-en-ciel, c'est la magie, plus visible sur cette pierre que sur n'importe quelle autre. Elle se montre, car c'est une magie appartenant à la Lumière, dirons-nous. Aucun mal ne peut être fait avec une ammolite. La pureté de son pouvoir est telle qu'un mage dont la noirceur est trop grande ne pourrait la toucher sans être blessé d'une quelconque manière. Cette pierre se trouve uniquement à l'est des Montagnes Rocheuses, c'est-à-dire au Canada et aux Etats-Unis. »_

Le jeune homme referma le livre. La question qui le taraudait était : quel pouvoir possédait la topaze ? Ainsi, peut-être pourrait-il retrouver la personne susceptible d'avoir volé le bijou de Lucius. Mais il n'osait chercher la réponse. Il avait peur. De quoi ? De la raison pour laquelle il faisait cela, voilà de quoi. Il n'était plus sûr que cela relève d'un simple défi entre deux anciens ennemis. Ses sentiments, cette impulsion qui l'avait déjà pris deux fois face à l'aristocrate, cela ne relevait pas d'un simple jeu. Ce qui le retenait, c'était Ginny, à qui il avait promis le mariage. Avec qui il devait se marier l'été suivant. Elle qui l'attendait avec tant d'espoir, qu'il aimait, qu'il _devait_ aimer. Mais cette amour n'était rien à côté de la passion qui l'animait lorsqu'il se trouvait près de Lucius. Torturé, le jeune homme hésitait entre deux promesses. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait blesser quelqu'un. Mais quel cas serait le plus insupportable pour lui ? Harry sut alors.

Il ouvrit son livre.

_« Topaze : cette pierre peut avoir bien des couleurs. Mais la plus importante est le bleu. Couleur d'eau, de fraîcheur. Lorsque l'on voit une topaze bleue, on ne peut penser qu'une seule chose : pureté. Au Moyen-Âge, et même encore dans quelques communautés de nos jours, elle est devenue un symbole : toutes les jeunes filles vierges en âge de se marier en portaient une en bracelet ou en collier. La topaze bleue empêchait toute personne ayant des intentions perverses de violenter la porteuse, ou parfois même le porteur. Cette magie préserve la pureté et est également symbole de beauté, même de divinité. »_

Harry ferma le livre. Qui ici avait besoin d'un symbole de pureté, de divinité, de virginité ou de beauté ? Draco ? Ce n'était pas son genre, quand bien même revendiquerait-il toutes ces qualité, un bijou réservé aux jeunes filles vierges à marier ne serait pas de son goût. Arachnia Black ? Elle avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Narcissa Malfoy ? Douce et bienveillante, elle aimait son époux comme un frère et ne lui aurait jamais volé cette pierre si chère à son cœur. Ron ? Il n'était même pas capable de sortir de sa chambre discrètement la nuit, alors voler un bijou sur le cou de Lucius... Hermione ? Les parures ne l'intéressaient guère et les vertus de la topaze bleue non plus.

Alors qui ? Ce n'était tout de même pas Voldemort ! La pensée du Lord noir s'affichant avec un symbole de virginité, de pureté et de beauté, prônant la divinité, fit pouffer Harry. Non, vraiment, ça ne pouvait pas être le mage noir. Il lui faudrait donc se creuser la tête.

* * *

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela !

- Si, je le peux et je le ferais, répliqua Fudge avec un sourire cruel.

- C'est un chantage odieux !

- Vous avez bien menacé un barman de mort s'il ne vous servait pas rapidement, il y a trois mois, alors ne venez pas me parler de chantage.

Lucius essaya de rester impassible, mais sa lèvre tremblait et ses yeux s'embuaient déjà. Ravalant ses larmes, il reprit d'un ton suppliant :

- Je vous en conjure, ne faites pas cela.

- Mais je ne le ferai pas... si vous me donnez ce que je demande !

- Non ! Je refuse ! J'ai promis...

- Au diable vos promesses ! Si vous les tenez, votre fils les paiera.

Fudge éclata d'un grand rire. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la silhouette menue de l'aristocrate.

- Alors ?

- C'est non !

- Sacrifier son fils pour cela ! Pour avoir juré à un mort !

- Je trouverai une solution autre que vous !

- Soit, nous verrons combien de temps vous tiendrez.

Lucius fit volte-face et sortit du bureau d'un pas furieux. Sur son passage, certains le dévisagèrent, d'autres firent glisser leurs yeux sur son corps paré d'accoutrements féminin, mais la plupart s'écartèrent avec empressement de son chemin. Il entra dans une cheminée et disparut rapidement. Dès qu'il réapparut dans le salon du Manoir, il sortit de la cheminée et attrapa un vase de Chine posé près de lui, avant de l'envoyer se fracasser contre un mur. Il s'empara de chacun des verres posés sur le buffet et leur fit subir le même sort. Les chaises volèrent dans la pièce, leurs pieds se brisant, leurs assises se déchirant. Enfin il mit une musique entraînante dans le tourne-disc et, s'emparant de la bouteille de brandy, entama une danse folle, buvant de temps à autre au goulot un gorgée du breuvage ambré. L'alcool lui faisait peu à peu perdre les sens et il accéléra sa danse, déchirant par inadvertance une bretelle de sa robe, la mettant en lambeau petit à petit, les voiles qui entouraient ses bras s'arrachèrent à la robe et virevoltèrent autour de lui. Il arracha les broches de ses cheveux et ceux-ci s'envolèrent autour de son visage.

C'est ainsi, dansant au milieu de ses voiles, à moitié nu, des traces de griffure sur les jambes, les bras et le visage, les cheveux défaits, ivre, que le découvrit Harry. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, stupéfait, en découvrant la scène. Lucius s'arrêta un instant, s'arc-boutant en arrière de manière à découvrir sa gorge nue, faisant glisser la robe de son corps sans qu'elle tombe véritablement il s'appuya d'une main au dossier du canapé, qu'il griffa, labourra de ses ongles, tandis qu'il buvait. Puis il reprit sa danse. Harry l'observait, fasciné. Il avait l'impression de voir sa nymphe. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée que Lucius était saoul et n'était pas complètement conscient du spectacle qu'il offrait, qu'il lui en voudrait d'avoir profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour le contempler, de ne pas l'avoir arrêté. Tout ce qui importait aux yeux de Harry c'était cette vision magnifique, envoûtante. Soudain, l'aristocrate s'arrêta, vacilla. Le jeune homme se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Lucius bascula et le brun le réctepionna juste à temps, le soutenant sous les jambes et le dos. En apercevant Harry, le blond eut un sourire, avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

La lumière était trop puissante. Elle traversait le rempart que lui opposait ses paupières et l'éblouissait malgré ses yeux fermés. Il grogna et voulut se retourner, mais une douleur aiguë lui traversa la tête lorsqu'il fit mine de bouger. Il se résigna donc à rester immobile et essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Dans sa tête, les pensées se bousculaient, tourbillonnaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il tenta de les calmer avant d'avoir la nausée. Doucement, tout se remit en place. Fudge. L'alcool. La musique. Si entraînante, si libre... Potter !

- Potter ! hurla-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Mauvaise idée. Une douleur terrible lui fendit le crâne et Lucius retomba dans ses oreillers avec un glapissement de douleur, mains sur la tête.

- Mr Malfoy ?

L'interpellé ouvrit des yeux larmoyants pour voir Harry Potter s'extirper des limbes du sommeil, assis dans un fauteuil qu'il avait placé près du lit.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Je déteste cette question idiote que l'on pose dès qu'on voit que _ça ne va pas_, répliqua Lucius d'un ton bougon.

- Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu plus d'amabilité, déclara Harry d'un ton las. J'aurais très bien pu vous laisser dans le salon jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit témoin de votre petite... crise, ou bien juste rester là à me rincer l'oeil. Ah oui, parce que, même si je ne comprends pas comment vous en êtes arrivé là, vous étiez presque nu : vos vêtements étaient en lambeaux. J'ai droit à une explication ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Vos petits délires non plus, mais je me suis tout de même occupé de vous...

- Après avoir un temps profité du spectacle ! Je vous avais vu, mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, sinon croyez bien que vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de me tuer maintenant ?

- Une affreuse migraine qui me dévore le cerveau, répondit Lucius en passant une main sur son visage. Et j'ai soif.

- Quel rapport avec le fait de me tuer ?

- Rien, ça voulait juste dire que vous seriez gentil de me passer un verre d'eau.

Harry s'empara de la carafe sur la table de nuit et d'un verre. En regardant l'eau, il eut l'idée puérile d'envoyer le contenu de la carafe sur son hôte, mais se ravisa, décidant qu'il avait encore envie de vivre un peu. Il versa l'eau dans le verre et le tendit au blond. Celui-ci but goulûment, tandis que le jeune homme l'observait. Une fois le verre vide, Lucius le garda entre ses mains, les yeux baissés.

- C'est la première fois que ça vous arrive ce genre de... délire ? demanda subitement Harry.

Surpris, le travesti releva les yeux vers lui.

- Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna-t-il.

- C'est juste que si ça vous arrive souvent, je me demande comment vous faites pour vous calmer, s'il y a quelqu'un ou si vous êtes seul dans votre malheur, répondit Harry. Je dis votre malheur, car vos agissements m'ont paru le geste d'un désespéré.

Lucius garda le silence quelques instants, avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé deux fois. Une fois, c'est Draco qui m'a calmé. Mais la première fois, c'est mon père qui m'a vu et... il m'a aidé, mais on a eu un altercation ensuite. Il faut dire que les choses n'étaient pas faciles pour lui, depuis le décès de ma mère... ni pour moi, d'ailleurs. Elle est partie si brusquement...

Il se tut. Harry garda le silence, touché par la tristesse du blond et ce nouvel aveu. Chaque jour il découvrait un peu plus ce qui se cachait derrière l'apparence froide et dédaigneuse de l'aristocrate. Il voyait apparaître une facette du blond qui semblait être un chemin couvert de malheurs divers. Cet homme qui s'était construit un masque pour convenir à l'image qu'on voulait avoir de lui, oubliant ses désirs, sa personnalité. Aujourd'hui, il semblait se reconstruire, lentement, revivant chaque épreuve qu'il avait traversé.

- Je me souviens que la seule fois où mon père a paru véritablement heureux, après le décès de ma mère, c'était quelques secondes avant qu'il ne meure lui aussi, continua Lucius dans un murmure à peine audible. Il avait toujours aimé ma mère plus que tout au monde, et il la rejoignait enfin. Sur son visage inanimé restait un sourire, le sourire d'un homme apaisé. Il avait contribué à m'empêcher d'exposer celui que je suis vraiment, celui que ma mère avait toujours encouragé, et il s'est peu à peu éloigné d'elle. Alors, juste avant de mourir, il m'a fait faire une promesse qui le rachetait, comme dans l'espoir qu'il aurait plus de chance de la retrouver lorsqu'il rendrait son dernier souffle. Et il m'a fait jurer, promettre de...

- Papa ?

Lucius s'interrompit et redressa la tête, comme s'il reprenait conscience de la réalité, qu'il avait quittée pour se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Harry se leva.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit-il. Mais je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de fois en peu de temps que vous semblez complètement désespéré. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez, mais on ne peut pas tout résoudre tout seul.

Il alla ouvrir à Draco qui patientait derrière la porte et sortit, non sans un dernier regard à Lucius.

* * *

- Vous m'avez fait convoquer, Maître ?

Voldemort fit pivoter son siège pour se retrouver face à Severus, qui se tenait debout face au bureau. Celui-ci fit alors une révérence avant de se redresser.

- Effectivement Severus, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais assieds-toi.

Surpris, l'espion – ou plutôt ancien espion, la paix le privant de son activité – prit place dans le siège que fit apparaître son Maître. Celui-ci devait vraiment être préoccupé pour lui proposer le confort de s'asseoir. Le Lord noir commença :

- Tu es, après Lucius, le plus fidèle de mes serviteurs. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à toi pour cette... affaire.

- Merci de votre confiance, Maître. Quelle est cette affaire ?

Voldemort se leva et alla se poster devant sa fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

- C'est... comment dire... C'est assez délicat. J'espère donc que tu n'ébruiteras pas le contenu de cette discussion.

- Bien entendu, Maître.

- C'est à propos de Lucius.

- Ah.

Severus pesta intérieurement contre Lucius. Il savait que ce dernier allait s'attirer des ennuis avec ses accoutrements et ses manières ridicules. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu. Le blond avait beau être d'une extraordinaire beauté autant lorsqu'il était habillé comme un homme que lorsqu'il se travestissait, cela ne le sauverait pas devant son entêtement.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les réactions que j'ai face à lui depuis quelques temps, déclara Voldemort avec une pointe d'énervement. Lorsque je veux lui interdire quelque chose, je finis par lui accorder une dernière chance, encore et encore, alors que je ne l'avais encore jamais fait auparavant. Plus encore, je perds mes moyens dès que je le voie, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, je veux éviter à tout prix de lui faire du mal de quelque manière que ce soit. Et l'autre jour, lorsqu'il a embrassé Potter, j'ai eu envie de réduire le garçon en cendres, de l'éloigner à tout prix de Lucius ! Tu y comprends quelque chose ?

Severus écoutait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Il venait d'apprendre deux choses impossibles à croire, complètement folles : la première, Lucius avait embrassé Potter, _Potter _! La seconde, plus incroyable encore...

- Vous êtes amoureux...

Il venait de dire ça d'une voix blanche, comme si l'évidence qui crevait les yeux était chose impossible. D'ailleurs, Voldemort se retourna vivement vers lui, dans un geste trop brusque pour quelqu'un qui aurait accepté la nouvelle.

- Pardon ? Je ne crois pas avoir bien entendu.

- Vous êtes amoureux ! Affirma Severus en reprenant contenance.

- Cela ne se peut ! L'amour est un fléau ! Je me suis toujours promis de ne pas me laisser piéger par ce sentiment stupide ! C'est une maladie contre laquelle je suis vacciné !

- Pourtant vous en avez tous les symptômes, répliqua courageusement Severus.

Il allait tuer Lucius. S'il survivait à cette discussion qui semblait tourner plutôt mal pour lui...

- Que sais-tu de l'amour d'ailleurs ! Tu as dû oublier depuis que cette Evans est morte ! De ce que je sais, tu ne t'es jamais laissé empoisonner par ce sentiment maudit depuis son décès.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, c'est tout, murmura le maître des potions.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, une ineptie. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est la seule conclusion que je puisse tirer de vos dires.

- Impossible ! Il doit bien y avoir autre chose !

- Désolé, mais je ne vois rien d'autre.

Voldemort se tut. Severus attendit avec appréhension la suite des événements.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, ordonna le seigneur noir dans un murmure.

Après une rapide courbette, Severus s'empressa d'obéir, trop heureux de quitter ce bureau où il commençait à se sentir de moins en moins en sécurité. Cette discussion l'avait bouleversé. Non pas par rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais par rapport à ses propres sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il s'efforçait depuis toujours de cacher, non, qu'il refusait d'accepter. Des sentiments qu'il croyait être parvenu à oublier mais ils ressortaient, plus douloureux et présents que jamais. Personne n'avait jamais su. À quoi bon ? Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à présent. Il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Dans son bureau, Voldemort réfléchissait, tourmenté par ces révélations. Lui amoureux ? Il ricana. Non, impossible ! Allez, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à tout cela, ce n'étaient que des inepties, les événements récents le déroutaient un peu, c'est tout. Il entreprit de ranger un parchemin dans un tiroir quand un autre en tomba. Il reconnut l'écriture de son bras droit. Aussitôt, à la pensée de Lucius, son cœur s'emballa. Son cœur ? Depuis le temps qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté, celui-là, il aurait juré qu'il n'en avait pas. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir lui revint en mémoire. Non, il ne pouvait pas ignorer si facilement ce qui venait d'être dit, quand bien même cela était complètement absurde.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien amoureux.

_À suivre..._

Voldy amoureux ! Qui l'eût cru ? J'essaie de montrer ses sentiments de manière réaliste, pour ne pas trop trancher avec le personnage de base, mais j'ai un peu de mal à ne pas aller trop vite...


	11. Chapter 11

Désolée pour ce long retard, mais je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant un certain temps. Je n'ai pu me remettre aux fictions que depuis récemment. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

**Chapitre 11**

- Je la hais ! hurla Harry.

Près de lui, Neville, Ron et Hermione le regardaient écumer, le premier plissant le front d'un air soucieux, le second haussant les sourcils et la dernière secouant la tête de dépit.

- Je les hais toutes les deux ! continua le jeune homme. Cette putain de tante doit y être, non,** y est** pour quelque chose !

Neville s'empara du journal autour duquel Ron, Hermione et lui étaient assis. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Harry, au Manoir Malfoy.

- Relis l'article, ordonna presque Harry.

Neville commença :

_« **Scandale au Manoir Malfoy**_

_Vendredi soir, la très respectée Arachnia Black s'est rendue au Manoir Malfoy dans l'intention de visiter sa famille. Elle s'est aperçue avec horreur que Lucius Malfoy avait repris une habitude que ses parents avaient tenté à tout prix de lui enlever dès sa plus tendre enfance : en effet, si l'on dit parfois des aristocrates qu'ils sont efféminés, celui-ci, dans le plus grand ridicule, se travestit sans honte aucune. La pauvre Mrs Black nous affirme « qu'il se fiche de la réputation familiale. » _

_Cependant des questions se posent : la paix entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres est établie, mais cela justifie-t-il un tel rapprochement entre certaines personnes, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son bras droit et Harry Potter ? Car oui, il semblerait que Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom composent cet étrange « couple ». Pire encore, un autre jeune homme et le Ministre de la Magie lui-même seraient impliqués ! Et si cela avait justement un lien avec cette soudaine paix ? Et si ils avaient choisi de cesser la guerre juste pour vivre leur amour en paix ? _

_Nous sommes allés voir Mr Londubat, le jeune homme, pour en savoir plus. Il semblerait qu'il ait honte de cette relation, car il a nié toute l'histoire. _

_« Le pauvre garçon a dû être trompé, ou s'être rendu compte de l'infâme créature qu'il fréquentait en étant avec ce Malfoy, nous dit Mrs Black. D'ailleurs, ils l'ont tous été : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un homme si droit, ne peut avoir participé à cette horrible débauche, tout comme Mr Fudge. Je ne sais pas comment Malfoy est parvenu à ses fins, mais il a réussi à traîner dans la boue les plus respectables d'entre nous »_

_En effet, cette déclaration semble tout expliquer : maintenant, la question qui reste est comment Lucius Malfoy s'y est-il pris ? Car cela ne peut être qu'une horrible machination de sa part, à la seule fin de faire apparaître les quatre malheureux qui l'ont pris pour amant comme des monstres semblables à lui... »_

- Arrête-toi là, demanda Harry.

Neville se tut. Son ami s'assit et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Arrête-toi, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux. Ils comprenaient que cet article affecte Harry, mais même Neville, qui était également impliqué dans l'histoire, n'avait pas eu une telle réaction. Harry était entré dans une fureur irrationnelle en prenant connaissance de l'article. Une certaine « amitié » s'était installée entre les Malfoy et leurs hôtes, mais de là à hurler de rage lorsque l'un d'eux était humilié par la presse... Neville, Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas que Harry s'énerve tant, alors qu'il aurait sans doute été ravi de lire cet article à peine deux mois auparavant.

- Écoute, Harry, il faudrait que tu nous explique pourquoi tu es si énervé, dit Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un article, il sera facile de démentir...

- Nier ce que dit Rita Skeeter n'est pas si simple, grinça Harry sans la laisser terminer. Tu étais bien là lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année, tu as même fait les frais de ses odieuses machinations.

- Oui, murmura Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui est attaqué ici...

- Non, et alors ? Il y a Neville ! Et puis les Malfoy ne nous ont pas maltraités jusqu'ici, il me semble que tu t'es rapprochée de Mrs Malfoy, quant à Draco et son père... ils se rapprochent à leur manière...

- Oui, tu sembles même très proche dudit père..., grogna Ron.

- Je... Pas plus que vous, répliqua Harry sur la défensive tandis que ses joues se teintaient de rouge.

- Oh que si, plus que nous, dit le rouquin. Tu restes avec lui tard le soir, c'est toi qu'il choisit d'embrasser devant la vieille tante... Je ne connais pas très bien les mœurs de Malfoy senior, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser après ces derniers... événements, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'embrasse pas n'importe qui, même si c'est pour emmerder une femme qu'il a toujours haï.

Le brun le toisa, mais Ron soutint son regard vert sans ciller.

- Bon, j'avoue que j'ai une relation... paticulière, dirons-nous, avec Mr Malfoy, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il me fait confiance parce qu'on a sympathisé de manière un peu étrange. Rien de plus.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Avec Ron, on a bien vu la manière dont tu le regardais, surtout un soir, lorsqu'il a laissé voir l'une de ses jambes, à un dîner.

- Stop ! Écoutez, j'aime Ginny, je compte l'épouser à la fin de l'année, fonder une famille, avoir une vie tranquille. Rien de tout cela ne pourrait m'arriver avec Mr Malfoy, et puis nous sommes juste amis, JUSTE AMIS !

Il avait pratiquement hurlé ces derniers mots. Cette conversation commençait franchement à l'agacer.

- J'aimerais qu'on reste sur le sujet de départ, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Quel sujet ? Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Arachnia Black a fait des déclarations horribles à Rita Skeeter. Tu veux qu'on recommence avec le Chicaneur ? Comme en quatrième année ? Ça ne marchera pas une seconde fois.

- Non, murmura Harry d'un ton féroce. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette maudite tante. Nous allons chercher un élément, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui fit partie de sa vie et qu'elle a toujours cherché à cacher, dont la révélation serait une terrible honte pour elle.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Harry, excédé. N'importe quoi ! Nous saurons bien quand nous trouverons.

- Trouver quoi ?

- Justement, c'est ce que nous devons chercher : qu'est-ce que cette _chère_ Arachnia pourrait bien cacher ?

* * *

Le dîner se déroulait dans un silence de plombs. L'ambiance d'un enterrement eût sûrement été plus agréable. Refusant de nouveau toute nourriture, Lucius fixait Arachnia en plissant les yeux d'un air dangereux. Il disparaissait presque entièrement derrière la fumée qui s'échappait de sa cigarette. Ses épaules étaient dénudées, mais sa robe vert bouteille comportait tout de même de longues manches évasées d'un vert transparent. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une pince. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés, ses lèvres peintes de rouge. La longue robe était fendue à partir de la hanche, du côté droit. Régulièrement, il portait une main à son buste et on voyait alors au léger mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam qu'il déglutissait, terriblement gêné au souvenir de la perte du pendentif en topaze.

L'atmosphère était si alourdie qu'il semblait presque à Harry entendre un hymne funèbre sortir des entrailles d'un orgue invisible. Il trônait en bout de table, face à Lucius. Mais le regard de celui-ci restait fixé sur Arachnia. En effet, l'aristocrate avait eu connaissance de l'article parut dans la Gazette du Sorcier à son propos, son fils recevant ce journal régulièrement. Draco, en voyant les gros titres, l'avait aussitôt averti. Harry se demandait comment faisait le blond pour ne pas craquer : tout d'abord, il lui arrivait quelque chose qui le tourmentait au point de perdre la tête et de se saouler, ensuite sa vieille tante, puis cet article. À sa place, le jeune homme serait déjà en dépression. Près de lui, Neville n'osait parler, les yeux fixés sur son assiette tandis qu'il mangeait. En effet, après demande insistante du trio, il avait été autorisé à rester au Manoir pendant une durée indéterminée.

Soudain, trois coups résonnèrent dans le hall. Le silence était tel qu'ils semblèrent se répercuter indéfiniment dans chaque recoin du Manoir. Sans quitter Arachnia des yeux, Lucius lança d'un ton froid :

- Je vais ouvrir.

Il se détourna et se rendit dans le hall d'entrée. Ils entendirent la lourde porte grincer en s'ouvrant et la voix d'un homme leur parvint, sans qu'ils comprennent ce qui se disait. Lucius répondit. Des pas résonnèrent et la porte se referma dans un nouveau grincement.

* * *

Lucius sentait la tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce. Il espérait que la vieille Arachnia la ressente et en soit terriblement gênée. Il lui ferait regretter tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Elle avait sûrement remarqué l'absence de la topaze. Elle devait jubiler. Elle savait ce que c'était, ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Il devait bouger, sortir, avant de la tuer. Il devait s'échapper, penser à autre chose. Peut-être qu'un visiteur le distrairait suffisamment. Il se leva et lança :

- Je vais ouvrir.

Vite, il devait y aller, passer ces portes, mettre un rempart entre _elle_ et lui. Il passa le palier du salon et se dirigea vers les portes. D'un coup de baguette, il en ouvrit une. Elle émit un grincement lugubre et il s'approcha. Sous la pluie, trempé, un homme se tenait debout, le regardant approcher. Il avait des yeux bruns, comme ses cheveux coupés courts. En approchant un peu plus, Lucius put constater que l'homme était assez beau, mais ne put lui donner d'âge. Tout en lui, dans sa grande taille, son regard, son beau visage, tout respirait la puissance et intimait le respect. Fasciné, Lucius fit apparaître sur ses lèvres fines un léger sourire. Pas un rictus comme il en avait l'habitude, mais un de ses rares sourires sincères, aimables.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'étais venu dans l'espoir que vous m'offririez un toit pour la nuit, mais après avoir vu ce sourire, j'ai terriblement envie de vous demander de le conserver pour me laisser l'observer jusqu'à plus soif, répondit l'inconnu en souriant à son tour. Mais je ne pourrai me permettre cette audace, de peur de vous offenser alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je m'en tiendrai donc à mon premier but. Puis-je vous demander l'hospitalité pour la nuit ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Lucius d'une voix dont la douceur le surprit lui-même. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas sur un point : je ne risque pas de m'offenser d'un compliment.

L'inconnu sourit encore.

- Et si nous continuions à faire connaissance dans votre hall ? Il semble bien plus chaud et accueillant que cette maudite pluie, dit-il.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, répondit Lucius en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Une fois que l'homme fut entré, il agita sa baguette et la porte se referma en grinçant.

- Vous vivez seul ici ? demanda l'inconnu. Mr...

- Lucius Malfoy. Non, ma famille et quelques invités dînent en ce moment même dans la salle à manger, répondit Lucius. Tipsy !

Un elfe apparut aussitôt.

- Tipsy, débarrasse donc monsieur de ses affaires trempées et va les faire sécher, ordonna l'aristocrate. Ensuite, mets-les dans la suite numéro cinq.

- Bien, maître Lucius.

Il s'acquitta de sa tâche et disparut.

- Ainsi donc, nous ne serons pas seuls, murmura l'inconnu.

Il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et Lucius trembla légèrement alors que l'homme relevait son visage vers lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne se dégagea pas de suite. Alors qu'il fixait ces deux orbes sombres, ses pensées devinrent floues, désordonnées.

- Quel dommage, murmura l'inconnu. J'aurais tant aimé apprendre à vous connaître seul. Je devrais m'y prendre autrement, dans ce cas.

Si proches... Il ne devait pas... Il ne le connaissait même pas. Et Narcissa, Draco, la vieille tante, les invités qui dînaient juste à côté. Mais ce n'était pas important, si ? Si beau, si fort... Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Il ferma les yeux. Le souffle de l'homme caressait ses lèvres, se rapprochait.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais cela vous dirait-il de vous joindre à nous plutôt de rester isolés dans votre coin ?

La voix de Harry claqua comme un fouet et Lucius s'éloigna rapidement de l'inconnu. Le jeune homme s'approcha.

- À qui a-t-on l'honneur monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

L'homme n'avait pas quitté Lucius des yeux, lequel rougit sous l'intensité de ce regard.

- Appelez-moi Thomas, répondit-il. Thomas Jones.

* * *

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Les couverts avaient été reposés, les mâchoires cessèrent de mastiqué. Tout les regards convergeaient vers le hall. Visiblement, Lucius avait invité leur visiteur à entrer. Pourtant, ils ne se décidaient pas à les rejoindre. Harry finit par se lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il sortit de la salle à manger et se figea aussitôt : devant lui, un inconnu et Lucius se tenaient face à face. Très proches. _Trop_ proches. Ils leur aurait suffit de se rapprocher à peine pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais Harry ressentit soudain une colère sourde naître et grossir en lui. Son cœur se serra brusquement. Il lança une phrase sans réfléchir, d'une voix froide :

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais cela vous dirait-il de vous joindre à nous plutôt de rester isolés dans votre coin ?

Il avait dit ça pour empêcher les lèvres de Lucius et de l'inconnu de se joindre, pour empêcher un baiser qui, pour une raison inconnue, lui aurait fait voir rouge.

- À qui a-t-on l'honneur monsieur ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

Il se dirigeait plus vers Lucius, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : l'éloigner du visiteur. Celui-ci ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la rage qu'il provoquait en lui, car, sans bouger d'un pouce, les yeux fixés sur un Lucius rougissant, il répondit :

- Appelez-moi Thomas. Thomas Jones.

- Eh bien, Mr Jones...

- Thomas, s'il vous plaît, dit le visiteur en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire amical.

Sourire auquel Harry s'abstint volontairement de répondre.

- Eh bien _Thomas_, continua-t-il, nous aimerions que vous vous joigniez à nous pour la suite du repas.

- Vous avez bien raison, dit Thomas en conservant son sourire. Il serait bien impoli de faire plus attendre nos camarades restés dans la salle à manger.

Comme s'il souhaitait à tout prix déclencher la colère de Harry, il posa une main sur l'épaule nue de Lucius et son pouce caressa la peau pâle d'un geste presque imperceptible, qui n'échappa cependant à personne.

- Allons-y dans ce cas ! lança Lucius. Après vous.

Thomas se dirigea vers la salle à manger, bousculant légèrement Harry au passage. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur Lucius. Celui-ci, les joues roses, le souffle court, remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique. Les yeux gris croisèrent les deux orbes vertes où se teintaient le reproche et la déception.

- Eh bien qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'aristocrate de plus en plus gêné.

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry tourna les talons et suivit Thomas. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs déjà en grande conversation avec les convives, installé parmi eux.

- Je me suis fait surprendre par la pluie, expliquait-il. Vous comprenez, je supporte mal les voyages en cheminée et les transplanages. Je me suis donc mis en tête de rentrer de ce voyage d'affaires à pieds. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu prendre le balai, mais la pluie serait restée un problème. Enfin ! Je suis ravi que Lucius – vous permettez que je vous appelle Lucius ?

Le blond, qui venait de reprendre place parmi eux, eut un léger sourire et acquiesça. Ce geste fit froncer les sourcils à Draco, à qui le regard insistant de Thomas et l'attitude étrange de son père n'avaient pas échappé.

- Je disais donc, heureusement que Lucius a gentiment accepté de m'offrir l'hospitalité. Mais il m'a dit avoir de la famille et des amis ici. Non non ! Ne dites rien.

Il regarda successivement chaque personne présente, haussa un sourcil en voyant la vieille tante Arachnia. Son regard se posa finalement sur Draco. Tout sourire, il pointa un doigt vers lui.

- Vous... Vous êtes sûrement le fils, non ? Ou le frère peut-être ? Oui, je ne vous donne pas plus de vingt-cinq ans à Lucius et vous. Vous avez les mêmes yeux...

Nouveau froncement de sourcils pour Draco, qui se voyait ainsi veilli de huit ans. Léger rire pour Lucius, flatté par le compliment. Cette fois-ci, bien que personne – ni même la vieille Arachnia – n'osât rien dire, tout le monde fut surpris : cette attitude était bien trop niaise pour quelqu'un comme le grand Lucius Malfoy. Lui, d'habitude si majestueux, si mystérieux, chez qui les sourires sincères étaient une rareté, lui qui se montrait si distingué, froid et impérieux, le voici quasiment à glousser comme n'importe quelle poule.

- Je suis le fils, rectifia Draco.

Thomas leva le regard vers Lucius, visiblement plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Le blond détourna le regard. Il avait un fils, et cela ne semblait pas tellement convenir à Thomas. À cette pensée, Harry eut envie de sourire. Il y avait maintenant une distance entre l'aristocrate et ce visiteur qui lui déplaisait fortement. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, Thomas eut un nouveau sourire éclatant et s'exclama :

- Bien ! Et cette charmante jeune femme que je vois là doit sans doute être l'épouse. Oui, si vous avez hérité des yeux de votre père, il y a dans votre regard quelque chose de votre mère, jeune homme.

Il jeta un regard au reste des convives.

- Et voici les invités ! déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Arachnia voulut répliquer, mais, voyant cela, Lucius l'en empêcha en lançant :

- Oui ! c'est cela. Voulez-vous manger quelques chose, Thomas ?

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de dîner en _votre_ compagnie, répondit l'invité en appuyant sur le « votre » tout en regardant fixement Lucius.

Celui-ci eut la décence de rougir, tandis qu'Arachnia semblait horrifiée, que Narcissa haussait un sourire inquisiteur. Draco rata son assiette en voulant piquer un morceau de viande, Harry faillit recracher le contenu de son verre, Ron émit un étrange borborygme, et Hermione détourna le regard. Cette fois-ci, l'allusion avait été parfaitement comprise, même si la phrase, dite sur un tout autre ton, aurait pu être parfaitement innocente.

Rageur, Harry reposa brusquement son verre. Quel était ce type demandant l'hospitalité et en profitant directement pour faire du charme au maître des lieux ? Le jeune homme avait presque envie de croire qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté ici par hasard. Mais comment aurait-il pu connaître Lucius ? Après tout, ce dernier avait l'air de le découvrir. Peut-être dans un journal ? Oui, Thomas avait sans doute découvert Lucius dans la presse et s'était entiché de lui par ce qu'il avait lu et/ou vu. Harry se rappela alors l'article de Skeeter. Il y avait quand même beaucoup de chance pour que Thomas soit arrivé là par hasard. Les coups de foudre existaient.

« Si ça se trouve, ce n'est que du cinéma » se dit le jeune homme comme s'il tentait de se rassurer « il se peut parfaitement qu'il se comporte sans arrêt comme ça et que ce qu'on prend pour des insinuations ne soient que d'innocentes paroles ».

Mais le regard ne trompe pas : en effet, les yeux de Thomas venaient régulièrement se poser sur Lucius, une étincelle s'y allumant à chaque fois. Prétextant un soudain mal de tête, Harry se leva et retourna à sa chambre. Juste avant de sortir de la salle à manger, il se tourna vers Lucius mais celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention, en grande conversation avec leur visiteur. Le jeune homme se sentit étrangement triste en constatant cela.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras écartés, observant le lustre éteint. Il ferma les yeux et espéra que sa nymphe lui apparaîtrait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il était toujours seul. Alors les larmes se mirent à couler à flots de ses yeux, mêlant la rage, le chagrin, la lassitude, l'incompréhension. Il restait là, étendu sur son lit, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il resta ainsi pendant environ une heure. Les larmes cessèrent alors et il se redressa. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. À cette heure-ci, les convives devaient déjà être tous couchés. Tous, sauf Lucius. Il pourrait enfin se retrouver seul avec lui. Ce serait la meilleure des choses ces instants partagés le soir étaient précieux à Harry. Cette complicité le rassurerait, ces petits moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, qui représentaient pour Harry quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui lui tenait à cœur plus que tout. Il redescendit donc à la salle à manger, rasséréné par la pensée de retrouver sa complicité avec le blond. Ravi il se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle devait se trouver Lucius. Elle était entrouverte, laissant filtrer un rai de lumière... ainsi que deux voix. Refroidi, le jeune homme s'approcha et jeta un œil dans la pièce : Lucius était assis sur un fauteuil, face à la cheminée, et sur la bras de ce fauteuil s'était installé Thomas. Thomas ! Harry sentit naître en lui un sentiment étrange, comme de la colère, mais sous une forme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors il osait également lui voler ces instants !

Lucius et Thomas souriaient. Lorsqu'il vit sur ces lèvres ce sourire si particulier qu'il avait cru réservé pour lui, pour la confiance qu'il avait su gagner au bout d'efforts et que cet inconnu obtenait sans mal au bout d'une soirée, Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en pleine figure. Le pire fut quand Thomas se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de Lucius. Celui-ci rougit brusquement et eut un léger rire.

- Vous avez du culot, dit le blond. Un autre que vous aurait sans doute été mis à la porte pour m'avoir dit ça.

- Ah ? Je suis donc le seul à qui vous permettriez de vous dire ce que bon me semble ?

- Cela se pourrait bien, répondit Lucius avec un étrange sourire.

- Et en quoi différé-je des autres ? murmura le visiteur en se rapprochant du blond.

- Thomas...

Les doigts de l'invité effleuraient à présent la jambe dénudée de Lucius. Leurs visages étaient de nouveau proches. Trop proches au goût d'Harry. Ils avaient fermé les yeux et leurs lèvres ne cessaient de se rapprocher.

- Bonsoir ! lança le jeune homme en surgissant dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, Lucius et Thomas se séparèrent, sursautant comme s'ils venaient de se réveiller brusquement.

- Vous ne perdez pas de temps, à ce que je vois, déclara Harry d'un ton glacial.

Il s'adressait à Thomas, car il le considérait comme responsable de ce qui avait failli arriver. Lucius... Non, Lucius s'était laissé entraîner par la tournure des événements, mais il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Potter ! s'indigna Lucius tout en rougissant.

- Laissez, dit Thomas avec un sourire penaud. Il a raison : j'arrive un beau soir, je vous dérange dans votre repas, vous avez la gentillesse de m'accueillir et nous voilà à présent sur le point de nous embrasser. Je manque cruellement de tenue ! Mr Potter devait sûrement s'inquiéter : et si je n'étais pas là par hasard ? Rassurez-vous, j'ai réellement frappé à la première porte lorsque la pluie s'est mise à tomber. Il faut dire qu'il n'y en a pas des tonnes dans le coin... Mr Potter vit ici depuis quelques temps, si j'ai bien compris, et vous m'avez dit qu'il cherchait à vous aider, à vous plaire. Et moi, j'arrive et en quelques heures à peine pof ! je lui vole presque sa place ! Avouez qu'il y a là de quoi se sentir offensé, bien que tel ne fut pas mon but. Vous avez de la chance, Lucius, d'avoir quelqu'un comme Mr Potter à vos côtés : il s'inquiète pour vous. J'aurais aimé aussi avoir quelqu'un comme ça à une époque... Enfin ! Me pardonnez-vous ?

Il demandait cela à Harry. Celui-ci voulait lui répondre non, évidemment. Mais il croisa le regard de Lucius et comprit aussitôt qu'il le décevrait en refusant ces aveux et cette main tendue. Il attrapa donc les longs doigts et les serra brièvement avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Bien ! Je vais me coucher, à présent, si vous le permettez, déclara Thomas. Il faut dire que cette journée fut éreintante !

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Lucius, hocha la tête en direction d'Harry et monta dans sa chambre. Restaient le jeune homme et l'aristocrate. Un silence pesant régnait entre eux. Le blond alluma une cigarette et se mit à fumer, tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à Harry. Celui-ci se sentit soudainement coupable.

- Je... Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ainsi irruption, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Lucius garda le silence.

- Il faut me comprendre, continua le jeune homme d'un ton désespéré. D'abord je suis brusquement amené à vivre chez vous, puis j'essaie de sympathiser. Des liens se créent, mais il faut dire que j'ai l'impression que vous me repoussez régulièrement, que vous restez insensible à mes efforts. Et là, un inconnu débarque et vous... Enfin, il l'a dit. Et la fleur, la robe, le lac... Et puis cette nymphe, je l'aime, ou non, je ne veux pas, si... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Il s'était effondré sur un siège, les coudes sur les genoux, têtes dans les mains. Quelques larmes jaillirent de nouveau. Il était complètement perdu, las. Il en avait marre, ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait ou non. Il y eu un bruit, comme une étoffe que l'on froissait, et quelqu'un vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, près de lui. Une main passa derrière sa tête et se posa sur son épaule.

- Vos maux de tête vont mieux ? demanda doucement Lucius.

Harry, ne pensant plus à rien, s'appuya contre lui. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis que cette journée avait commencé, il se sentait bien.

* * *

Thomas se tenait debout devant sa glace. Il y était. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait, ni comment l'obtenir, mais le tout était de se trouver au bon endroit. À la bonne place. Le tout, à présent, serait d'agir avec subtilité. Mais il devrait en être capable. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était pour le moins déstabilisant : il n'avait pas pensé perdre ainsi le contrôle. À l'avenir il devrait être plus prudent.

_À suivre..._


End file.
